<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's okay to be vulnerable by clapcleo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421258">It's okay to be vulnerable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clapcleo/pseuds/clapcleo'>clapcleo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clapcleo/pseuds/clapcleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya and Gendry's first time meeting + a couple adventures. </p><p>Hogwarts AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woohoo, part 3 of the Hogwarts AU series!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Arya, once you get off the Hogwarts Express, Tormund the grounds keeper, who is like 10 feet tall...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Breathe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, you’ll have to swim across the black lake! There are merpeople, grindylows...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Breathe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not even the worst of it! There’s a giant squid you have to fight! Oh, I remember when I HAD to fight it, it was...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Breathe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Then when you make it, if you make it, the 7th years will be waiting for you when you open the doors! Oh, they’ll throw spells, hexes, jinxes, curses at you and you have to try and avoid them! They’re graduating, you see, so this is practice for them...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Breathe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“For the grand finale, when you reach the great hall, you’re to fight a troll with nothing but your hands! Then...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Breathe.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt you’ll make it that far, to be completely honest. I could help you; you know...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>BREATHE.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, there’s only so much I can teach you...you refuse to follow simple instructions. This is for your benefit, so you’ll be wise to listen...”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, screw this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Seven hells Sansa, SHUT THE FUCK UP!”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, now she’s done it.</p><p> </p><p>The day had finally arrived. Arya was attending her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Such a joyous, exciting occasion...completely ruined by her sister, Sansa.</p><p> </p><p>From the moment Arya opened her eyes that morning, Sansa had been talking her ear off with incredulous, foolish tales of what her first day would consist of. Arya had tried to keep the peace, for her father’s sake, but there is only so much an 11-year-old can take.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, the last year had been a bliss. Sansa had gone off to her first year at Hogwarts, and Arya realized she’d never truly known peace. She yearned for the quiet mornings she had grown used to, till the moment her older siblings returned for the summer holiday.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, how she missed early morning breakfasts with her father before he’d leave for work. Flying her broom over Winterfell with little Rickon squealing excitedly on her lap and enjoying Bran’s company in silence as they read by the pool.</p><p> </p><p>She even missed biting her tongue when her mother would force her down and braid her hair.</p><p> </p><p>From the moment her siblings arrived, the Stark manor had become a mad house. Robb, Jon and Theon wreaked havoc along the hallways of Winterfell, reenacting the deviltry they had been doing away at Hogwarts. Arya, of course, happily took part in the mischief, counting down the days till she was off at Hogwarts doing the same.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa, Arya hadn’t believed it possible, had returned even more unpleasant. She spent her days boring Arya half to death with unwanted advice and boring tales of her year away.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa would constantly imagine Arya’s future for her, hoping Arya would drop the tomboy facade and finally be the sister Sansa wanted.  She’d tell Arya of the friends she’d have, the classes she would take, and how with Sansa’s help, Arya would, at last, be good enough to carry the Stark name.</p><p> </p><p>Arya was at her wits’ end.</p><p> </p><p>Arya’s family froze as those vile words left her mouth. Her mother, Catelyn Stark, whirled on Arya, her beautiful face twisted in embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>“Arya Stark!” Her mother hissed, swinging her purse and whacking Arya upside the head.</p><p> </p><p>For the record, it didn’t hurt, but Arya still glared at her mother as she rubbed her head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, NOW she decides to intervene.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mother and daughter faced off in a glaring match. Both unwavering and forcing people to walk around them as they stood like angry statues in the middle of King’s Cross Train Station.</p><p> </p><p>Ned Stark, took his wife’s shoulder lightly and leaned in to whisper in her ear, “My love, people are staring.” He looked around, nodding at passing muggles who eyed his wife and daughter in anticipation. They were already a spectacle given the size of their family, he did not wish for Catelyn and Arya to add to the show.</p><p> </p><p>Catelyn composed herself. She straightened her posture, flattening her skirt with perfectly manicured hands, “Arya Stark, you will not speak to your sister like that.” She began, her voice an octave too high to be deemed intimidating.</p><p> </p><p>Arya scoffed, “Mother, she’s been bothering me all day, I’ve had it-”</p><p> </p><p>Catelyn cut her off, “Zip it, young lady. Your sister is just trying to talk to you, give you advice-”</p><p> </p><p>“On how to fight a troll?” Arya asked sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother! She’s being mean!” Sansa cried, “Smack her again!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sansa, enough.” Robb, the oldest, ordered. Quite frankly, he was annoyed with Sansa as well, having borne witness to her relentless story telling all morning. Sansa frowned, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Theon who was trying to keep from giggling.</p><p> </p><p>Catelyn took a deep breath, eyes narrowing at her youngest daughter, “Listen here Arya, you are going to-”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me.”</p><p> </p><p>Catelyn grabbed Arya’s arm and pulled her out of the way as a black-haired boy pushed his trolley around them. Arya wrenched her arm out of her mother’s grip and tried to look at the boy, but he had swiftly crossed the barrier through platform 9 3/4.</p><p> </p><p>Catelyn ran her fingers through her long, auburn locks in exasperation and turned to her husband. “Ned, please, talk to your daughter. I can’t do this now.” She pleaded. She did not wait for his response, taking Rickon’s hand and guiding the rest of her children through the barrier.</p><p> </p><p>Arya let her face drop, frowning deeply. Not a day could go by without fighting with her mother.</p><p> </p><p>Ned sighed, getting down on one knee before Arya.</p><p> </p><p>“You okay, love?” He asked softly. He placed a finger under Arya’s chin and lightly pulled her up to meet his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Arya looked at her father, and saw Jon standing behind him with a warm smile. Oh, her beloved Jon. She missed him the most out of everyone, and although they weren’t technically siblings, they had grown up as such. He was her favorite, as was she, and besides her father, Jon was the only one who truly understood her.</p><p> </p><p>“Arya, you can’t speak to Sansa like that.” Ned began, his thumb caressing her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Arya’s grey eyes darkened at the mention of her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate her.”</p><p> </p><p>Ned sighed, “Arya, she’s your-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I hate her. All she does is tease me. When she doesn’t, she ignores me. I hate her.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya had been compared to Sansa her entire life. Where Sansa was soft and delicate, Arya was rough and intense. Sansa was beautiful, and talented, and polite. Sansa was perfect, Arya wasn’t, and she was constantly reminded of it.</p><p> </p><p>Arya never understood why they fought the way they did. Her best friend, Meera, teased her brother Jojen, but there was never a moment where the two weren’t together. The Mormonts, a clan of 5 sisters from back home fought relentlessly, yet always had each other’s backs.</p><p> </p><p>They were opposites, the sun and the moon as her father would say.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa dreamed of romance and fairytales, whereas Arya dreamed of individuality and adventures.</p><p> </p><p>They were just too different.</p><p> </p><p>“Arya.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya blinked, meeting her father’s eye.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a Stark of Winterfell. You know our words.</p><p> </p><p>“Winter in coming.” Arya recited faithfully.</p><p> </p><p>“In the winter, we must protect ourselves. Look out for one another. Sansa is your sister.” Ned whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Arya’s shoulders dropped, guilt coloring her face, “I don’t hate her...not really. She just makes me so mad.”</p><p> </p><p>Ned nodded in understanding, “We cannot fight a war amongst ourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon placed his hand on Ned’s shoulders, eyes on Arya. “The lone wolf dies...” He began.</p><p> </p><p>Arya glanced at him, “But the pack survives.” She whispered. “I won’t go to war with Sansa...” She paused; grey meeting grey as she looked deep in her father’s eyes. “But I’m not trying unless she does.”</p><p> </p><p>Ned pulled his daughter into a hug, “Just...be good, yes? Go to class, meet new people.” He kissed her temple. “Make me proud.” He pulled back, taking Arya’s face between his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Ned loved all his children equally, including Jon and Theon who he viewed as his own sons, but in a way, the love he felt for Arya trumped all.</p><p> </p><p>She was all Stark, not only in looks but in heart too. <em>The wolf blood</em>, his father would call it, had brought so much greatness to the Stark name, along with unfathomable pain Ned never wished to experience again. That’s why he favored Arya, allowing her to be unapologetically herself, so she would never meet a bitter ending by seeking freedom elsewhere.</p><p> </p><p>Arya nodded. “I will. But talk to mother, tell her I’m trying my best.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Promise me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Promise me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ned fell speechless as those words left his daughter’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>In that moment, he wasn’t holding Arya’s face in his hands. He was holding Lyanna, his beloved little sister’s face. She had been wild, much like Arya. Beautiful and willful, and dead before her time. Lyanna watched him with pain in her eyes, her long, dark hair framing her beautiful face. He blinked, feeling faint of heart as his mind reeled him back in time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I promise, Lya. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I promise, Arya.”</p><p> </p><p>It was then Arya decided she would never fight with Sansa again. She wouldn’t taunt her or even retaliate. She was not going to war with her sister, and if that meant keeping her distance, then so be it.</p><p> </p><p>Ned cleared his throat, “Ready?” He asked, his hands traveling down Arya’s arm to meet hers.</p><p> </p><p>Arya nodded, nerves beginning to set in her belly, “Ready.”</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>••</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Catelyn’s eyes filled with tears as she waved her children goodbye. “Be good Arya, please!” She begged as they leaned out their compartment’s window.</p><p> </p><p>Arya waved back, resisting an eye roll, “I will, mother!”</p><p> </p><p>Bran reached for Arya’s hand, squeezing tightly as Sansa leaned out the window to kiss a distraught Rickon.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t wait till you join us next year, Bran! I’m going to miss you!” Arya yelled over the loud whistle of the Hogwarts Express.</p><p> </p><p>Bran pulled her towards him, grabbing the back of her neck until she was close enough to hear him, “Our family can be quite overwhelming. It’s okay to take a breather every once in a while.” He whispered in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>Arya frowned, “What are you-” Her words were drowned out by the train’s final whistle. Bran hugged her tightly, “Take a breather.” He repeated, squeezing her one last time before stepping back and joining his parents.</p><p> </p><p>Arya stared at him in confusion. He’d say the weirdest things sometimes.</p><p> </p><p>“Look after your sisters!” Ned yelled at the boys who were making silly faces at Rickon to stop him from crying.</p><p> </p><p>Robb waved, “We will father!”</p><p> </p><p>Theon pushed Robb out of the way, “Don’t cry Rickon! I’ll owl ya a toilet seat from Hogwarts!”</p><p> </p><p>Catelyn and Ned’s protests fell on deaf ears as the windows rolled close. The train began moving and the children waved until Ned, Catelyn, Bran and Rickon disappeared in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>Arya plopped herself down on the seat, sighing. This was it. She was finally going to Hogwarts. She remembered crying every time her siblings left. Not because she would miss them, which she would, but because they were off to make their own adventures, and now it was her turn.</p><p> </p><p>She turned to Jon as he took a seat next to her, and the two shared a warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Scared yet, little sister?” Jon joked lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Arya scoffed, “Oh, Jon. You know I’m not scared of anything.” She humored him, laughing loudly when he messed her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa gasped, “Jon! Mum took forever to braid her hair and now you ruined it!” Sansa scolded. Arya and Jon shared an amused look and rolled their eyes. “Ugh, you’re going to make a bad first impression Arya, let me fix it.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya sighed. Here’s to not fighting anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” She said, turning on her seat and facing the window.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa opened her mouth to convince Arya but froze upon hearing her words. Arya had...agreed? Without a fight?</p><p> </p><p>She turned to Robb and Theon to make sure she’d heard correctly. She figured she had, given Robb and Theon’s look of surprise. She then turned to Jon, who wore a proud smile as he looked at Arya. </p><p> </p><p>“Well? Are you going to fix her hair?” Jon pushed innocently. He hoped Sansa would play along without making a big deal. He knew Arya was trying, but he also knew his little sister better than anyone. Arya was not known for her patience.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa blinked, “Oh, okay. Great.” She smiled brightly, taking a seat next to Arya. She ran her fingers through Arya’s, long, thick locks and paused. “Could I... could I redo your braid?” She asked timidly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Arya said indifferently, not taking her eyes off the window. </p><p> </p><p>“Who are you and what the hell did you do with Arya?” Theon demanded, slightly perturbed.</p><p> </p><p>Robb smacked his hand over Theon’s mouth, glaring at him for disturbing the peace. “Seven hells.” Jon muttered, glaring daggers at Theon.</p><p> </p><p>Robb turned to Arya and Sansa, who were, too, scowling at Theon. “Continue.” He said airily. He squeezed Theon’s mouth, reminding him to zip it and ignored his groans of protest.</p><p> </p><p>Theon slapped Robb’s hand off his mouth, “You Starks are so aggressive.” He pouted, crossing his arms and glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa cleared her throat and reached in her carry-on bag. “This won’t take long.” She assured Arya, who nodded mutely as Sansa began untangling her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Jon instigated a conversation with the boys, giving Sansa and Arya as much privacy as he possibly could in such a small space.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa brushed Arya’s hair until it was sleek straight. She began the front piece, braiding tightly at the scalp. She bit her lip as she braided, trying to think of a way to start a conversation with Arya.</p><p> </p><p>The two didn’t really...talk. They screamed and fought, and normally, Arya would rather die than allow Sansa to do her hair.</p><p> </p><p>This was nice.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just joking...about earlier.” Sansa admitted shyly.</p><p> </p><p>Arya laughed lightly, “I figured.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa giggled, finishing the braid. “Hold this.” She instructed, handing it to Arya before starting on the other side. “Um...what house were you hoping for?” Sansa asked. She blinked, realizing she’s never asked her before.</p><p> </p><p>“Gryffindor.” Arya responded immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Their family consisted of 2 houses. Her father and the Starks before him were all Gryffindors. Robb was too, as well as Jon and Theon who were honorary Starks.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa was a Ravenclaw, like her mother and the rest of their Tully family. Arya was sure Bran would be sorted into Ravenclaw the following year, and Rickon to Gryffindor when his time came.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa nodded in agreement, “Oh you’re such a Gryffindor. I can’t imagine you in any other house. Can you?” Sansa asked, handing Arya the second braid. She grabbed the brush from her lap and began brushing the back of Arya’s long hair again.</p><p> </p><p>Arya shrugged, “Not really. Dad’s always said I would be a Gryffindor, so-”</p><p> </p><p>“What if you weren’t though? What if you got, say, Slytherin?” Theon interrupted. The boys were clearly listening the whole time, waiting for a chance to jump at the love fest.</p><p> </p><p>Arya couldn’t help but shudder. “Uh, no thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Robb laughed, “Don’t worry Arya. If you get sorted into Slytherin we’ll break you out and drag you back to Gryffindor Tower.” He noticed Sansa glaring. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa frowned unapprovingly, “You’re being rude, Robb.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? There’s not a witch or wizard who went bad who-”</p><p> </p><p>“Who wasn’t in Slytherin.” Sansa mocked, glaring at Robb. “Mother would be appalled, Robb. Shame on you.” She scolded.</p><p> </p><p>Robb scoffed, “What? You defending them now?”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa huffed, pulling the braids behind Arya’s head and tying them together. “I don’t understand the stigma with Slytherin. Merlin himself was a Slytherin, you know? As is Joffrey-”</p><p> </p><p>Theon barked out a laugh, “Really, Sans? You’re placing Merlin, <em>the best wizard of all time</em>, in the same category as Joffrey? Joffrey <em>Asshole</em> Baratheon?”</p><p> </p><p>Robb’s eyes watered from laughing, “Ha! As if Slytherin wasn’t bad enough already!”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa glared at Jon to intervene. He sighed, “Theon, isn’t your sister in Slytherin?”</p><p> </p><p>Theon stared at Jon blankly. “I arrest my case.” He declared, turning to Sansa.</p><p> </p><p>Arya rolled her eyes, “It’s ‘rest’ my case, idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Theon placed his hand on his chest and gasped dramatically, “Well then, maybe you do belong in Slytherin.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa rolled her eyes, “You’re done Arya.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya nodded, sinking back into the seat, “Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa bit her bottom lip, unsure. “I could do your hair...in the mornings I mean. We could meet at breakfast. I know how much you hate doing it.” Sansa offered hesitantly. She really liked this new Arya. Maybe this was what they needed to better their relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Arya’s eyes widened, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa nodded timidly, a hopeful smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Arya smiled, “Okay, we can do that.” She nodded. She felt as though things were already beginning to change.</p><p> </p><p>“Great.” Sansa smiled, awkwardly reaching over and tucking a hair behind Arya’s ear. She giggled nervously, turning to Theon and frowning. “And you didn’t let me finish. Yes, Joffrey may seem hard on the outside, but he’s really sweet once you get to know him. He’s charming, and handsome, and-”</p><p> </p><p>The compartment exploded with laughter, drowning Sansa’s words. Sansa noticed Jon laughing too, her eyes widened in bewilderment. “Oh, I expected more from you, Jon!”</p><p> </p><p>Jon cleared his throat, sobering up. “Having Joffrey Baratheon as the face of your argument is not helping your case, Sansa.” He said apologetically. </p><p> </p><p>Sansa pouted, “Fine then, have it your way.” She turned to Robb. “My best friend Margaery is in Slytherin, and she’s brilliant.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought Jeyne Poole was your best friend?”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa sighed irritably, “Theon, that’s not the point-”</p><p> </p><p>The compartment door slid open loudly, making everyone freeze. In its place stood a beautiful, dark haired girl, already in her Ravenclaw uniform.</p><p> </p><p>Speak of the devil and she shall appear.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyne Poole screamed when her eyes landed on Sansa. Sansa sprung off her seat, screaming, and pulled Jeyne into a bone crushing hug.</p><p> </p><p>Arya groaned inwardly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>This was going so well. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Merlin! I’ve missed you Jeyne!” Sansa cried. Arya eyes wondered to Jon, who was pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. She held back a laugh. Jon was quiet and reserved, some would even say <em>brooding</em>, but Jon Snow was always polite. For Jeyne Poole to pull this emotion out of Jon meant Arya was not wrong in her dislike for the girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’ve been looking for you Sans! Margaery and I met up at the front, we split up to find you! She’ll be here soon!”</p><p> </p><p>Arya rolled her eyes. Jeyne was <em>too</em> loud.</p><p> </p><p>Her father, Vayon Poole, worked for Arya’s father as his assistant since before Robb was born. As a result, they had grown up together.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyne was Sansa’s first friend, and Arya’s first enemy.</p><p> </p><p>Arya’s earliest memory is being 4 years old and wanting to play with her and Sansa. 5-year-old Sansa, not wanting to share her best friend with her little sister, had told her to find her own friends to play with. Jeyne had then told Arya she couldn’t play with them, because they were playing princesses and Arya was too ugly. Jeyne had nicknamed her “Arya Horseface” and bullied her relentlessly for years.</p><p> </p><p>The last time Jeyne had called her that was on Arya’s 8th birthday. Her parents had thrown her a party, and just minutes after it started, Arya had completely ruined the dress her mother had forced on her.</p><p> </p><p>Arya had been playing in the dirt, making mud pies with Bran when Sansa and Jeyne approached them.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, look Sansa! Arya Horseface already ruined her dress! Now she smells like a horse too!” Jeyne had said, laughing tauntingly with Sansa.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyne couldn’t bask in the pleasure of her dig, because little Arya had jumped on her feet and tackled her down. Arya hit, bit, and kicked Jeyne, pushing her face into the mud and forcing dirt in her mouth. Arya proudly remembered how it took her father, Vayon Poole and family friend Jory Cassel to extract Jeyne from Arya’s iron grip.</p><p> </p><p>She had spent the rest of her party grounded, locked away in her room. Jeyne had thrown a tantrum, crying to anyone who would listen about how nasty Arya had been to her. Her parents had been embarrassed beyond belief, offering to buy her a whole new outfit, along with anything she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>To this day, Arya swore it had been worth it.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s wait for her then! Take a seat!” Sansa was <em>still</em> yelling. She pulled Jeyne to the seat, between her and Arya. Jeyne elbowed Arya harshly, “Give me space, Arya!” She said innocently, even though the two weren’t remotely close.</p><p> </p><p>Arya’s nose flared in fury. She sat up to tell Jeyne just where to shove it when Jon caught her eye.</p><p> </p><p>“Breathe.” He mouthed, shaking his head inconspicuously.</p><p> </p><p>She glared at him. Jeyne wasn’t her family and she could certainly go to war with her.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Arya! What are you most excited for?” Robb asked loudly, hoping to prevent an outbreak.</p><p> </p><p>Arya turned to Robb; her hands clenched into fists. Robb shook his head, eyes widening at her to relax.</p><p> </p><p>Arya sighed, scooting as far away from Jeyne as possible. “Quidditch.” She said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Jon nodded over enthusiastically. “So am I. Most of the team graduated last year, so we might have a chance to make the cut.”</p><p> </p><p>Theon scoffed, “Of course we are! Two chasers and keeper. We’ll be unstoppable.” He turned to Arya, suddenly remembering, “The seeker graduated too! You should try out Arya!”</p><p> </p><p>Robb and Jon nodded in agreement. Arya was an amazing Quidditch player, and an even better flyer.  They remembered Ned’s eyes shining in pride every time he recalled the story of tiny 10-month-old Arya, getting on her toy broom and flying around her nursery. She flew before ever taking a step. She was a natural.</p><p> </p><p>Arya blushed, “I really want to. Father said-”</p><p> </p><p>Jeyne laughed provokingly. “Her? Please! First years aren’t<em> even allowed</em> to try out! Besides, look at her! All skin and bones, they would crush her on the field!”</p><p> </p><p>Arya’s blood began to boil inside her.</p><p> </p><p>“How would you know what it’s like out on the field? You can’t even fly, for Salazar’s sake! Don’t you remember this past Christmas when you <em>begged</em> Robb to take you on a ride on his broom, and you fell on your butt before he even took off?” Arya laughed tauntingly. “Or was that you just in need of more attention?”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa gasped indignantly, her hand reaching for Jeyne who was suddenly in the verge of tears.</p><p> </p><p>Theon burst out laughing, “I told you Robb! I told you she did it on purpose! Didn’t I Jon?”</p><p> </p><p>Robb elbowed Theon harshly, gesturing at Jeyne who was “<em>crying</em>” into Sansa’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Arya how dare you! You’re always so rude-”</p><p> </p><p>“She started it!” Arya roared furiously. How can Sansa be so clueless?</p><p> </p><p>“Sansa, Jeyne did start it.” Jon intervened, prompting Jeyne to cry even harder.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa gasped, whirling on Jon, “She did not! She’s just looking out for Arya! She is right, Arya is tiny, they would kill her on the field!”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, its preferred for the seeker to be small. That way they’re-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, shut up, Theon!” Sansa yelled, shooting him a deadly glare. She whirled on Arya. “Oh, mother will send you a Howler when I tell her about this! Father won’t be able to save you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah woah woah,” Robb started. “No need for moth-”</p><p> </p><p>Arya scoffed, “Oh so I’m supposed to just sit back and let her insult me? I’m not you, Sansa, I can’t just sit pretty and act stupid!”</p><p> </p><p>Arya didn’t realize she was on her feet until Jon jumped before her, placing his hands on her shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa laughed tauntingly, “Well of course you can’t sit pretty! Have you looked at yourself? You’re STILL Arya Horseface!” She spat venomously.</p><p> </p><p>“SANSA!” Robb yelled horrified.</p><p> </p><p>The room had gone silent. No one, not even Theon could think of a way to lighten the situation. All you could hear were Jeyne’s exaggerated sobs. </p><p> </p><p>Sansa regretted her words the second they left her mouth but didn’t show it. Instead, she hugged Jeyne tighter, and rubbed her back reassuringly.</p><p> </p><p>Arya felt tears burning her eyes but forced them back. She was not going to cry in front of Sansa. She was not going to give her the satisfaction of knowing her words hurt.</p><p> </p><p>She snatched her carry-on bag from its place on the floor and pushed Jon away, stomping out of the compartment without so much as a glance back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So much for not fighting. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Arya could hear Jon hurrying behind her. He called her name several times, unable to catch up with her.</p><p> </p><p>He finally reached her. “Arya.” He called, taking her hand and pulling her into a hug. “It’s okay, she’s just-”</p><p> </p><p>Arya pushed him off her, “I’m fine!” She yelled in aggravation. Arya could feel her blood boiling within her. It took all of her willpower to restrain herself from marching back in the compartment and beating Jeyne senseless.</p><p> </p><p>“Arya, listen, I-”</p><p> </p><p>Arya cut him off again, “I said I’m fine! Why won’t anyone believe me!?” She screamed. She opened her mouth, ready to scream again when she realized they had an audience.</p><p> </p><p>She turned, finding herself right outside a compartment filled with boys. She became infuriated by the amused look on their faces. She slid the door open with a <em>bang</em>, eyes blazing as she screamed at the meddlers. “What the fuck are you looking at?!”</p><p> </p><p>The boys immediately raised their hands in surrender. The oldest, a tall boy with an eyepatch broke the silence, “Don’t hurt me. Take him.” He rushed, pushing a small, blonde boy with deep purple eyes towards Arya.</p><p> </p><p>The boy raised his hands as well, visibly trembling under Arya’s harsh glare.</p><p> </p><p>Arya scoffed, raising her middle finger and individually flicking it at every boy in the compartment.</p><p> </p><p>She slid the door closed loudly, resuming her furious stomping. She could still hear Jon hurrying behind her, so she whirled on him. “What?!” She yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Arya’s heart twisted in guilt when Jon winced and took a step back. She wanted to apologize, but she was far too angry and just wanted to be left alone. She’d make it up to him later.</p><p> </p><p>Jon wouldn’t leave. “Let’s find somewhere to sit, yes? We could play exploding snap.” He suggested, pulling a deck of cards from his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>Arya sighed, “I don’t want to play right now, Jon.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon nodded in understanding, “Okay, let’s take a walk then, we-”</p><p> </p><p>Arya placed her hand over Jon’s mouth. “I’m okay Jon, I just...” She paused, remembering Bran’s words.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Take a breather.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I... I just need to take a breather. Will you let me take a breather?”</p><p> </p><p>Jon blinked. He actually thought Arya was going to hit him at first. He took her wrist, and slowly removed her hand from his mouth. “Uh, okay. What will you do?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya shot him a deadpanned look.</p><p> </p><p>Jon chuckled, “Okay. Come get me when you’re ready, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya nodded, “I will. Thanks.” She faked a smile, more for his sake than hers, and turned to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t get very far, as Jon grabbed her hand again, making her groan. “What now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just listen, will you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon hesitated, trying to find the right words, “Don’t listen to Sansa, Arya. Or Jeyne, fuck her.” Arya giggled; she wasn’t used to Jon cursing.</p><p> </p><p>Jon smiled, happy he at least got a small laugh out of her, “They’re mean girls Arya, and they’re also liars. I think you’re beautiful.” He said earnestly.</p><p> </p><p>Arya’s eyes softened. She hadn’t realized how much she needed to hear that.</p><p> </p><p>Jon really was the best brother she could ask for. She didn’t deserve him, but she was glad the gods made him her family.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Jon.” She whispered, squeezing his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Jon smiled, “You know where to find me.” He nodded at her to continue, and turned around, walking back to the compartment.</p><p> </p><p>Arya watched him go until he was out of sight, and set off to find somewhere to relax</p><p> </p><p>Every compartment she passed was filled with students. The more she walked, the angrier she became.</p><p> </p><p>You could count of Jeyne Poole to ruin a nice moment between sisters. She cursed Jeyne Poole, cursed the vendetta she had against Arya, and finally, cursed Sansa for being so damn naive.</p><p> </p><p>She remembered the promise she made to her father. She remembered telling him that she wouldn’t try unless Sansa tried. Now, however, she decided she would go with plan B. She wouldn’t fight with Sansa. She wouldn’t retaliate or instigate her. She would simply ignore her. If keeping a distance meant keeping the peace, then that’s what she would do.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyne could keep Sansa. Arya would find her own friends.</p><p> </p><p>Arya began feeling hopeless as she neared the end of the train. She was still furious but feared having to spend the rest of the ride sitting alone in the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>She was about to give up when she passed what looked to be an empty compartment. Upon taking a second look, she realized there was someone in there.</p><p> </p><p>It was a boy. He was laying down on the bench, his arm slung over his face and he appeared to be sleeping. Arya decided this would do for the meantime.</p><p> </p><p>She tried, she<em> really tried</em> to be as inconspicuous as possible, but she slid the door open a little <em>too</em> hard. The door slammed against the wall loudly, making the boy jump awake. </p><p> </p><p>The boy looked around the room, completely disoriented. “What the hell?” He mumbled his eyes landing on Arya.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Arya muttered, sliding the door closed and taking a seat across from him. “What?” She asked, for when she looked at him, he was staring at her as if she’d grown another head.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing?” He demanded rudely.</p><p> </p><p>Arya did not like the tone of his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Arya frowned, “What does it look like I’m doing?” She barked, gesturing at the bench.</p><p> </p><p>The boy scoffed, “You know what? I don’t even care. Get out.” He ordered, laying back down.</p><p> </p><p>Arya could feel her hands beginning to shake in anger, “Excuse me?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy didn’t even have the decency to look at her. “Don’t think I stuttered.” He said mockingly. “Get out.” His eyes remained closed the entire time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That’s it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Arya looked at the bag in her hand, mustered all the strength she had and flung it harshly at his head.</p><p> </p><p>He jerked up, her bag bouncing off his head to his hands. The boy was at a loss words, his eyes wide in surprise as he stared at Arya.</p><p> </p><p>“What is your prob-”</p><p> </p><p>“SHUT UP!” Arya exploded, taking off her shoe and throwing it at his head. He was barely able to duck out of the way before Arya continued.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve had it up to here!” She yelled, lifting her arm well over her head. “Today was supposed to be one of the most important days of my life, but it’s already gone to shit!” She paced around the compartment. “All I want is a quiet place to relax, for Salazar’s sake, and I won’t let you take that away from me! Stupid moron. Now either you shut up and leave me be or I’ll shove my wand so far up your-”</p><p> </p><p>Arya’s shoe landed at her feet, distracting her mid threat. She looked up at the boy, his face filled with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“You done?” He asked sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Arya glared, “Don’t patronize me.”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, handing her bag back. “Are you finished ranting?” He rephrased.</p><p> </p><p>Arya snatched her book bag from his hand, hugging it to her chest. “Yes.” She muttered. Strangely enough, she felt slightly better. Apparently, she just needed to vent.</p><p> </p><p>“Great.” He said airily. The boy laid back down, throwing his arm over his eyes. “Stay, leave, I don’t care. Just please, shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy moved slightly, getting comfortable and sighed deeply.</p><p> </p><p>Arya watched him with interest. She honestly expected them to have a full-blown screaming match, but he was completely unbothered.</p><p> </p><p>He was older, around Jon’s age or so. Arya could tell he was tall, because he had to bend his knees in order to fit on the bench. He was bigger than her brothers, way bigger than Arya herself. She would never admit it, but she was relieved he didn’t chuck her bag back at her. By the size of his arms, he could’ve easily knocked her down and injured her pride.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes traveled to his face. The boy had black, messy hair and tanned, olive skin.</p><p> </p><p>Arya was so entranced she nearly jumped out of her skin when the boy spoke. “Will you at least sit down?” He asked, his arm still covering his eyes. “Also, stop that. I can’t sleep with you watching me.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya sat mutely, unable to keep her eyes off him. The more she watched him, the weirder she felt.</p><p> </p><p>Her stomach suddenly felt uneasy, as if a pack of wolfs were running inside her. She fiddled with her hands, rubbing them against her skirt to stop them from sweating.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What is going on?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Arya’s eyes widened when the boy turned his face and opened his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” He asked.</p><p> </p><p>Arya blinked, “What?” Her voice betrayed her, sounding hesitant and slightly higher than usual.</p><p> </p><p>Arya wanted to kick herself in the head. Why was she acting so weird? It didn’t help when she looked into the boy’s eyes. They were so blue.</p><p> </p><p>They were a deep, royal blue, contrasting prominently against his olive skin. They were nothing like she’d ever seen before yet seemed oddly familiar.</p><p> </p><p>Arya thought she was going insane. It’s not like she’s never seen blue eyes before. Her mother, along with her siblings all had blue eyes. His, however, were different. Sansa’s eyes were icy, cold. His were warm, and...kind.</p><p> </p><p>The boy spoke again, snapping Arya out of her daze. “You want to say something. I can practically hear the cogs turning in your head. Plus, I smell the smoke.” He joked lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Arya rolled her eyes. “Hilarious.” She said drily, trying to sound as confident as possible.</p><p> </p><p>The boy smiled for the first time since Arya barged her way into his compartment. She squirmed under his gaze, glaring at him and trying to keep the wolfs in her belly at bay. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, then.” He said amusedly before closing his eyes again.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya couldn’t help herself. “Why are you sleeping? Did you not get any rest last night?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy sighed. “If you must know, I get motion sickness. Really bad.” He turned to her. “If I don’t fall asleep, I’ll throw up for the rest of the ride.” He explained.</p><p> </p><p>Arya could actually see his skin paling slightly. “Oh, okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Any other questions?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya scowled. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy chuckled. “Great.” He closed his eyes, not even turning back to the ceiling. Arya suspected he knew she wasn’t finished just yet.</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds passed, and Arya noticed his breathing slowing down. He was falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name?” She asked, ignoring his groans of protest.</p><p> </p><p>He opened his eyes, “If I tell you, will you leave me be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed tiredly, “Gendry.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya nodded at him to continue, “Gendry...?”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry shrugged, “Just Gendry.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya smiled.</p><p> </p><p>It was a relief, in all honesty. She always dreaded introducing herself, fearing people would have a preconceived notion of her based on her last name.</p><p> </p><p>She decided she liked Gendry. He was very different from other wizards she’d met, not jumping at the opportunity to name drop his family or brag about his blood line.  </p><p> </p><p>Arya nodded, “Okay, just Gendry. I’m Arya. Feel free to go back to sleep, you won’t even know I’m here.” She said pleasantly.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry chuckled, “Thank you, Arya.”</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li>••</li>
</ul><p> </p><p><em>Poke</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Pssst, wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Poke.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, get up.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Poke.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Seven hells, Gendry. Wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Poke.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Wake up stupid, we’re nearly there.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry’s eyes shot open. He found a pair of light, grey eyes glaring at him impatiently. “What the-” He jumped, his forehead crashing painfully against Arya’s. Arya staggered back, her hands flying to her forehead. “What the hell, Gendry?” She groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry rubbed his forehead, “I should be asking you that! What were you even doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya scoffed, “We’re arriving in 10 minutes. I was trying to wake you so you can change. Never doing that again. You sleep like the dead, by the way.” She laughed, turning her back on Gendry and grabbing her carry-on bag.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry glanced out the window and sure enough, the sun was going down. He turned back to Arya, frowning in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“When did you change?”</p><p> </p><p>“About 5 minutes ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry looked around the room. Arya’s clothes were all bunched up on the bench as she forced them inside her bag.</p><p> </p><p>“You changed here?” He asked hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” She said casually, taking as seat on the bench and pulling her socks up her legs.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry’s eyes widened, “Arya you can’t do that-”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” She interrupted, not paying him any mind. She grabbed her bag and set it on her lap. Her hand fished blindly inside it, “Ah ha!” She exclaimed triumphantly, yanking her ballet flats from her bag and throwing them on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry stared at her in disbelief. “Because I’m a boy Arya, and someone could’ve walked by-”</p><p> </p><p>Arya stared at him blankly, “I closed the blinds.” She defended. What was he going on about?</p><p> </p><p>Gendry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “That’s not the point.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya zipped her bag closed and threw it across the compartment. “Then what is?” She asked impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Sure, she was younger than him, but she couldn’t possibly be this naive given her obscene vocabulary.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s inappropriate Arya. I’m a boy and-”</p><p> </p><p>Something small catapulted against Gendry’s forehead. He paused and watched the dainty ballet flat fall on his lap. “What the-”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you asleep?”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry blinked. Arya had her arms crossed over her chest, and one of her shoes was missing. “Yes.” He answered, rubbing the spot where Arya hit him.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you peek?”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry’s eyes widened, “Of course not!”</p><p> </p><p>“Then I don’t see the problem. Now shut up and give me my shoe.” She ordered, sticking her hand out.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry eyed her incredulously. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he gave her the shoe. “You Northerners are something else.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya froze. “How do you know I’m from the North?” She asked hesitantly. Arya felt like screaming. Everything was going so well. She anticipated things going downhill now that he’d realized who she was.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry shrugged, getting on his feet. “Your accent.” He said as he walked to his belongings. “Also, Northerners are known for being...” He paused for dramatic effect. “Aggressive. You fit the bill.” He joked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>Arya released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. <em>So, he doesn’t know. Phew</em>. She dropped her shoe on the floor and scoffed, “Didn’t know Southerners were so boring.” She countered, sliding the ballet flat on her foot.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry laughed, “You obviously haven’t met many Southerners.” He turned to Arya; his uniform folded neatly in a stack in his hands. He shot her a pointed look.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to change now. You should leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya rolled her eyes, “Obviously. I wouldn’t have changed had you been awake.” She turned, walking towards the door and sliding it open. She hesitated, turning back to Gendry before walking out. “Hey Gendry?”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry looked up from his clothes. “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya bit her lip. She wasn’t used to being nervous. “Thanks for not kicking me out.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry smiled kindly, “Don’t think I could if I tried.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya grinned, the pack of wolfs going crazy in her belly. “See you around?”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry pretended to contemplate. He laughed, raising his hands in surrender when Arya reached for her shoe. “I’m kidding! Merlin, ease up.” Arya raised an impatient eyebrow. Gendry shook his head, laughing lightly. “Of course, Arya. Seems to me like we’re friends now.” He couldn’t believe those words had come out of his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Arya beamed. Gendry was Arya’s first friend at Hogwarts, and she couldn’t wait for all the mischief she would drag him along for.</p><p> </p><p>“See you later, Gendry.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorting, Gendry saving Arya &amp; more!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Was originally only doing 3 parts, but it turned out too long! So here's part 2! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No man, I’m telling you. The little lady barged her way into our compartment and handed us our asses. We thought she was going to </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Avada</em> us, so Beric offered little Ned Dayne as sacrifice...”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry groaned inwardly. Anguy, a fifth year Hufflepuff, had been telling his friends the same story from the moment Gendry foolishly decided to take the open seat next to him. Gendry was tuning him out for the most part, but Anguy’s over the top storytelling was incredibly difficult to ignore.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry looked around the Great Hall. Students were slowly getting on their respective house table, chatting merrily with their friends.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He sighed in annoyance when his table broke out in laughter. That Anguy must’ve made another one of his lame impressions. He was a people person, who enjoyed being the center of attention, and that bugged Gendry to no end.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry didn’t have many friends...or any at all actually. He was quiet and reserved and strived for nothing more than anonymity for the remainder of his years at Hogwarts.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The Hufflepuffs around him paid his scowl no mind as they continued their chatter. He was glad that after 2 years of complete silence, his classmates had given up on trying to befriend him. He didn’t need friends. He didn’t need anyone. All he needed was to go to school, graduate, and make a life for himself in the wizarding world. Merlin knows the muggle world had never been kind to him.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He rubbed his eyes, trying to stop his stomach from grumbling. He was completely famished, having skipped breakfast to avoid throwing it up on the train. Damn motion sickness.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He always hated this part. The sitting with his classmates. The waiting for the first years to huddle in and await their sorting. It was boring, time consuming, and irrelevant as Gendry did not know anyone. He was a muggleborn bastard, with no name or family around to make him look forward to the yearly event.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Until today.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He had met a girl on the train. A small, but spunky first year who had momentarily made his normally mundane life sort of enjoyable. He would never admit it, but he was excited to see where she would end up.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Her name was Arya, and he had actually seen her prior to meeting her in his compartment.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He had been pushing his trolley at King’s Cross Station behind a family he’d recognized as the Starks. Robb Stark was a Gryffindor in his year, along with Jon Snow and Theon Greyjoy who were Starks in all but name. Sansa Stark, a 2nd year Ravenclaw, had been yapping relentlessly the whole time he was behind them, and Gendry nearly jumped when a petite brunette he hadn’t noticed yelled at her to “</span>
  <span class="s2"><em>shut the fuck up</em>”. Even the muggles around them had stopped to watch.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He had passed them when Catelyn Stark whacked the girl upside the head, scolding her about the way she spoke to her sister.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry had been surprised, to say the least. He’d thought the girl was a cousin, like Jon Snow. She didn’t have the fiery red hair her siblings had, or the light blue eyes. She was short, like Jon Snow and Mr. Stark, and didn’t carry herself like the Starks did.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">In Gendry’s opinion, Robb was arrogant. Always bragging about his father’s accomplishments and lavish family vacations. Sansa was even worst. Completely spoiled and entitled, and usually riding the Stark wave to justify the way she spoke to those she deemed inferior.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Theon, albeit not a Stark was the most annoying person Gendry had ever met. That left Jon, who Gendry related with the most. He was quiet and calm, unlike the rest of the Starks, and although Gendry had never so much as said hello to him, Jon Snow was the only one Gendry didn’t have a problem with.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Now Arya had arrived at Hogwarts, and he felt conflicted.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">On one hand, she was fun, and humble. She didn’t once prod Gendry about his bloodline or try to brag about hers. On the other, she was a Stark, at least he thought so, and the Starks didn’t mingle with just anyone. He wanted to kick himself in the head for even suggesting they could be friends.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He hoped she really wasn’t a Stark. Maybe she was a cousin, sister to Jon Snow, or a friend like Theon. Maybe then a friendship would be possible.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The door opened loudly, bringing Gendry back to reality as the first years entered the Great Hall in pairs.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">His eyes immediately found Arya, who was walking next to a boy soaked from head to toe. His shoes squeaked loudly as he walked, a trail of water forming at every step he took. Arya poked a curly haired girl walking before her and pointed at the ceiling, which was bewitched to look like the night sky. The girls stared in amazement, sharing a look of excitement as they neared the end of the hall.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They stopped before a stool that held an old, battered hat, and all talking ceased as head of Slytherin House and Deputy Headmaster Tywin Lannister approached them.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Now when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.” Professor Lannister announced somberly. He pulled a scroll from his robes and read sternly. “Baratheon, Myrcella.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A small girl with long, blonde hair walked hesitantly up the steps and took a seat on the stool. Professor Lannister lowered the hat on the girl’s head, a peculiar look in his eyes.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat cried, as the Hufflepuffs erupted in cheers.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Professor Lannister removed the hat from her head, looking slightly underwhelmed as the girl ran to the Hufflepuff table a few seats away from Gendry.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Several other names were called. Dayne, Edric, the boy who was soaked in water went to Hufflepuff as well, Martell, Trystane and Reed, Meera went to Gryffindor and Sand Sarella to Slytherin.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Stark, Arya.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry raised an eyebrow. So, she was a Stark after all.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He watched as students craned their necks to get a better look at the newest Stark at Hogwarts. “That’s her!” He heard Anguy whisper, and Gendry suddenly wished he’d paid attention to his story.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya straightened up, taking a deep breath before confidently walking up the step. She reached the stool, turning to face the student body and taking a small leap to sit on the chair. Gendry couldn’t help but smile, she really was tiny.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The Great Hall had gone silent, as students and teachers zeroed on the youngest Stark girl. Professor Lannister raised the sorting hat over her head and staggered back in shock. Not a single hair on her head had been touched before the sorting hat announced loudly.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“GRYFFINDOR!”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Lannister stared at Arya in bewilderment. In all his years as a professor, he had never seen the sorting hat choose a student’s house without even touching their head. Arya Stark had just made history. </span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The Great Hall exploded with applause, the loudest cheering coming from the Gryffindor Table who had all jumped on their feet.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya beamed, jumping from her seat and running to her new housemates. She reached Theon first, both jumping at the same time and chest bumping so hard Arya fell on her back. Robb rushed to Arya, pulling her from the floor and into a bone crushing hug. Arya hugged him back, her eyes set straight ahead the entire time as she pulled back and ran to Jon Snow’s open arms. She embraced him, laughing loudly as he spun her in place.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry was smiling widely, clapping along as Jon pulled Arya on the bench between him and Robb. The Great Hall had turned to mayhem. Even Headmaster Mormont had a hard time keeping a smile off his face as he called for everyone’s attention.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry froze mid clap. He’s never so much as smiled at someone’s sorting results before, and here he was, cheering for Arya as if they were lifelong friends. He cleared his throat as the noise died down, sheepishly checking his surroundings to make sure no one saw him.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The sorting resumed, but Gendry could not pay attention. Instead, he watched Arya as Robb introduced her to his friends. Gendry observed as several students fought for Arya’s attention, pushing each other’s hands out of the way to shake her hand.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya was polite to everyone, shaking their hands and personally introducing herself. The Gryffindors completely forgot about the sorting as they began conversations with the girl who clapped politely as her fellow first years got sorted. Gendry had never seen another student get as much attention as Arya was getting. She spoke smoothly, reminding people there was a ceremony going on and promising to talk once it was over. The students around her obviously didn’t care, they were completely entranced with her. She was an enigma.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry’s eyes wondered to the Ravenclaw table, where Sansa Stark was openly glaring. Her friend Jeyne Poole, who stalked Gendry to no end, had the same bitter look on her face as she whispered into Sansa’s ear. Gendry raised an eyebrow, apparently Arya’s charm didn’t work on everyone.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry felt something shift around him, and gasped when he looked down. The table was no longer empty, as food magically began materializing before him. He looked up at Headmaster Mormont, who wished all his students a fantastic term and nodded at them to enjoy their dinner. </span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry piled food onto his plate, discreetly eavesdropping as his classmates resumed their conversations.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So, what happened to you, Ned?” Anguy asked the boy whose wet clothes hung heavily on his body.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The boy, Ned, blushed. “I didn’t realize we were taking a boat across the lake to get here. I fell.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The table roared with laughter. Anguy choked on his food, taking a swing from his goblet. “Of course, you did!” He chuckled as he sobered up.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I would’ve loved to see Tormund pullin’ ya out of the water.” Tom, a fellow Hufflepuff admitted between giggles. Gendry wiped his mouth with his napkin, trying to hide his smile. He would’ve loved to see that too. Tormund, the grounds keeper turned professor was a gentle giant who often underestimated his strength. He suspected Tormund must’ve pulled Ned out of the water like a rag doll.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Mr. Tormund didn’t pull him out of the water.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone zeroed on a tiny, blonde first year. If Gendry remembered correctly, her name was Myrcella.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Anguy frowned. “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Myrcella nodded, “Mr. Tormund was all the way in the front, he would’ve never made it back in time.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So, who pulled him?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Myrcella’s eyes shined in admiration. “Arya Stark.” She paused as the boys shared an impressed look. “She didn’t even hesitate. She stuck her arm in the water the moment he fell in and pulled him up on the boat by his collar.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Everyone turned to Ned, who was bright red. “She’s stronger than she looks.” He muttered timidly.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Anguy whistled. “Now would ya look at that. A Stark whose actually worth the hype.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The Hufflepuffs who heard the story turned to Arya. They stared at her in awe as the Gryffindors laughed hysterically at one of her jokes. Gendry couldn’t help but smile.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Not even her first day, and she already had not only the Gryffindors, but the Hufflepuffs, who were grateful she had saved one of their own, in the palm of her hands.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya noticed them staring as Theon steered the conversation away. She smiled at every Hufflepuff, nodding courteously at those who raised their thumb in appreciation.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya grinned when her eyes landed on Gendry. She raised a hand to wave, but stopped midair when Gendry quickly looked down at his food, shoveling it in his mouth.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya frowned; her eyebrows knit together in confusion. She opened her mouth to call on him, when someone else demanded her attention. She turned dutifully, glancing at Gendry every so often.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Several Hufflepuffs followed her line of sight. “Uh, you know </span>
  <span class="s3">her</span>
  <span class="s2">?” Anguy asked warily as his eyes landed on Gendry.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry straightened up, dropping his fork harder than necessary. “What?” He spat venomously.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He did not mind the question, but he certainly did not like the way in which he asked it. His tone sounded skeptical, as if the thought of Arya Stark knowing Gendry insulted him. By the looks of the people around him, they felt the same way.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What?” Gendry repeated fiercely.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Anguy grimaced. “Uh, Arya.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry played dumb. “Who?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">His classmates exchanged unsure looks. “Uh, the Stark girl. The younger one.” A boy Gendry did not recognize asked.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry glared at him, “How would I know her?” He barked.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The boy gulped, “She keeps looking at you-</span>
  <span class="s2">”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“So?” Gendry interrupted harshly. “I don’t know her. How about you mind your own business?” He snarled, taking his fork and looking back down at his food.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He ignored the awkward silence that followed. Eventually, Anguy began another conversation, completely dismissing Gendry.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry sneaked a glance at Arya under his lashes. She was laughing with the youngest Martell boy, who had been sorted into Gryffindor earlier. Gendry shook his head, taking a drink from his goblet.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Why did he even entertain the idea if being friends with Arya? They were from completely different worlds.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya was the daughter of a war hero, who dedicated his life to keeping the Wizarding World safe as head of the Department of Magical Law enforcement. Her mother, a Tully from the Riverland’s was one of the most respected witches in the world due to her skills at developing home improvement spells.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Her family, both mother and father’s, were part of the sacred 28, a list where only the oldest, wealthiest families of the wizarding world were deemed acceptable.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">She had it all, were as Gendry had nothing. He was born to a muggle mother, without any knowledge of who fathered him. He was forced to go through life as a nameless, muggleborn bastard.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya Stark didn’t need to associate herself with his kind, and he would save her the burden of being his friend.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They were just to different.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">•••</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Gendry, may I talk to you for a minute?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry looked up from his book bag. Professor Seaworth, his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was standing before him as he packed his bag.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The classroom was almost empty as the last few students rushed out. “Uh...yes.” Gendry muttered timidly. He straightens up, throwing his book bag over his shoulders. “Did I do something wrong?” Gendry asked cautiously.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry didn’t know why he was so nervous. He never spoke in class, unless spoken to of course, and always kept his head down. He minded his own business and always tried his best to stay under the radar. Because of that, teachers barely sought him out, so having his professor ask him to stay after class sorta freaked him out.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Professor Seaworth laughed, “Oh no son, not at all. Just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done.” Seaworth smiled. “You were the only one to successfully conjure the Riddikulus spell today. Great job, Gendry.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry sighed in relief. “Thank-you, professor.” He blushed lightly; he wasn’t used to getting praised at all. They stared at each other for an awkward second. “Uh...I better go. Have a good weekend professor.” Gendry said with a nod and turned to walk away. As he reached the door, professor Seaworth called out. “Gendry! If I may...?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry turned, leaning his shoulder on the door. “Yes sir?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Professor Seaworth hesitated. “Forgive me, I know it’s not of my business but...” He paused uncertainly. “Why a street sign? Why is that your biggest fear?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry looked down, his face set in a deep frown. Professor Seaworth took a careful step forward, “Oh son, I’m sorry I-”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry shook his head, “It’s fine it’s just...” He cleared his throat, meeting Seaworth’s eyes. “That’s the street where I grew up. Where my mother...well you know. Nothing good’s ever come out of that street and I...”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You don’t want to go back.” Seaworth concluded. His eyes softened at the young boy. He was a fantastic student. Quiet yes, but very bright and with an immense amount of potential. “I understand. Have a good weekend Gendry.” Seaworth smiled encouragingly. Gendry offered him a tight smile, before rushing out of the room.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry descended the stairs one at a time. The corridors were completely empty as most students were in their common rooms starting their weekend early, or in the courtyard enjoying the nice weather.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Classes had ended for the day, and Gendry looked forward to taking a small nap before dinner. He turned a corner, wishing he knew a secret passage to get to his common room faster when a familiar voice startled him.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey, what are you- ahh!”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry heard a scream, followed by the sound of struggle.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Watch yourself midget!”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Touch me one more time and I will...”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry’s eyes widened.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Arya.</span>
  <span class="apple-converted-space">
    
  </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He hurried down the hall, following Arya’s thread of curses before coming to a halt.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He walked in on Arya sitting on the floor, holding herself up with her elbows. Her long, dark hair was completely disheveled as she glared at two boys who were laughing at her.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The boys were wearing Hufflepuff colors, but Gendry did not recognize them. They were completely oblivious to Gendry being behind them, and he decided to make his presence known.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry dropped his book bag loudly, making the boys yelp in surprise as they turned to him.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Oh, you like pickin’ on the little ones, do you?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Their eyes widened at the sight of Gendry. The small, blonde haired grabbed his stout friend, pulling him back. “We’re-”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry glared at the two, his shoulders squaring threateningly. “Y’know, I’ve been playin’ Quidditch recently. When I hit that bludger it sings. Are you gonna sing when I hit you?” He barked. He took another aggressive step forward, making the boys cower in fear.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I...I...” The fat one stuttered. He gulped, shaking his head before running past Gendry into the corridor. Gendry stared the blonde one down, who laughed nervously before scurrying behind his friend. He watched them leave, making sure they were gone before turning back to Arya, who was now glaring at him. “Why am I not surprised? He asked sarcastically.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya’s glare didn’t waver. Gendry sighed, “Alright, c’mon.” He stuck his hand out, offering it to Arya.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya took his hand, still glaring. “I didn’t need your help. I had it handled.” She muttered as he pulled her up.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry raised an eyebrow. “Okay, then.” He dropped her hand and watched her fall back down on her butt.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya groaned, rubbing her lower back as she scowled at Gendry. She opened her mouth to yell at him but decided against it. Instead, she sighed, and laid down on her back.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry watched her with an amused look on his face. “You alright, Arya?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya laid her hands over her stomach. “Stupid.” She said, never taking her eyes off the ceiling.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry chuckled. “You know, you shouldn’t insult people that are bigger than you.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya glanced at her short legs and shrugged. “Then I wouldn’t get to insult anyone.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry laughed. He looked around the hall, making sure no one was around. “Want company?” He asked.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“No.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Great.” He said sarcastically before laying down beside her.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They laid in silence, and Gendry could practically feel the anger radiating off her.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  
  <span class="s2">He turned his head. “They really did a number on you, didn’t they?” He asked, nodding at her hair.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya scoffed. “Please. All they did was push me, and it took both of them to actually throw me down.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry was not convinced. “Then how’d you explain that rat’s nest on your head?” He joked lightly. He immediately felt guilty when Arya didn’t laugh. Instead, her frown deepened as she glared at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t know how to braid my hair properly.” She admitted, sounding completely defeated.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry’s eyes softened. He suspected this was about more than just the hair.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’m sorry.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  
  <span class="s2">Arya turned to him with a scowl. “You’re sorry? For what? Teasing me or ignoring me?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry frowned in confusion. “What are you talking about?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya rolled her eyes, “You’ve been ignoring me since the feast. I tried to get your attention, but you completely blew me off. I’ve also tried to talk to you in the hallways, but you run away from me.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I do not run away from you.” Gendry said defensibly. He was lying.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Gendry, you tower over everyone. I’ve seen you hurry away the second I call your name.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry looked up at the ceiling, unable to meet her eye, “Arya-”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I thought we were friends.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry sighed. She was right, of course. Arya would wave at him every time she saw him in the hallways. She’d gone as far as calling his name several times, but he’d run away without so much as a glance back.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“We are friends Arya, it’s just...” He paused hesitantly.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s just what?” Arya pressed.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry sighed. How was he supposed to explain that the reason he avoided her was because he felt inferior?</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya had a large following. She had her brothers, students, and sometimes even teachers competing for her attention. It was impossible to approach her.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Truthfully, Gendry was ashamed.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The people who hung around her were important, wealthy and powerful. They were her own kind. He felt as though he had nothing to offer.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">In Arya’s defense, however, she often interacted with nobodies like Gendry. He’d seen her in the library, studying with people from all houses and blood statuses. Gendry had seen her out on the courtyard, laughing with rich and poor alike, yet he always felt too inferior to talk to her.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">For the last week, Arya had stopped going out of her way to talk to him. Gendry had come to the unsettling conclusion that Arya may have in fact realized he just wasn’t worth the trouble. He had accepted it, but that didn’t mean it didn’t upset him.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">So, he kept his head down, never noticing Arya’s lingering stare every time they passed each other in the hallways.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry cleared his throat. “It’s no big deal, Arya. You have loads of friends.” Gendry offered lamely.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya rolled her eyes, “Being friendly, and having loads of friends are two completely different things.” She explained. “Though I wouldn’t expect you to know that with you being so broody all the time.” She teased.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry barked out a laugh, turning to Arya who was smiling widely. “I’m sorry for ignoring you.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya nodded. “So, you’re done avoiding me?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry rolled his eyes, “I’m still debating.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya laughed, elbowing him lightheartedly. They laid in comfortable silence, just watching the stairs changing directions above them.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry looked down at their feet, laughing lightly.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya turned to him. “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry shook his head, “It’s nothing, it’s just...” He chuckled. “You really are tiny.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya frowned, looking down at their legs. Their heads were aligned with each other, yet Arya’s feet barely reached his mid thighs. “I’m not tiny. You’re just freaking huge.” She scoffed. “My size is completely average for someone my age, thank-you very much.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Uh-huh, completely average...for a dwarf.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya gasped indignantly. “I am NOT-”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry laughed, “Kidding, Merlin you really gotta learn to take a joke.” He raised his palm over her face when she opened her mouth to retort. “Alright I get it, you’re sensitive about your height. I’ll remember that.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya glared. “One day I’ll be tall enough to punch you in the face.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“In the meantime, I’ll get you a stool.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry laughed, rolling away when Arya raised her hand to hit him. “You’re so easy to tease.” He chuckled, getting on his feet. “C’mon. Someone will walk by and ask what the hell we’re doing.” He dusted off his uniform, extending his hand.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya stared at his hand warily. “You’re gonna drop me again?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You’re gonna make another snarky comment?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya laughed, taking his hand. He pulled her up and picked her bag from the floor. “Here.” He said as he handed it to her.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Thanks.” Arya ran her fingers through her long hair, trying to tame it. She eyed Gendry thoughtfully as he picked his bag from the floor. “Where you off to?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry adjusted his bag strap over his shoulder. “Common room. I wanted to take a nap before dinner.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya nodded mutely. “Are you </span>
  <span class="s3">really</span>
  <span class="s2"> tired?” She asked casually.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry eyed her suspiciously, “Why?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya smiled innocently. “I might need your help.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry raised an eyebrow. He didn’t know what Arya was thinking but whatever it was, it scared him, “With that exactly?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya reached into her bag, pulling out a pair of scissors and dangling them on her finger. “Think you up for it?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry smiled. He knew exactly where this was going.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Let’s go.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">•••</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry bit his lip in concentration as he snipped away at Arya’s hair.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya had cut the front pieces up to her chin, now all Gendry had to do was make sure the back matched.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">They had found an empty room in the castle and Arya stood before a large window as Gendry went to work on her hair.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Might be a little too late to ask, but did you really want it this short?” He asked as he brushed her hair. He made sure it aligned evenly to avoid it looking wonky.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Mhm. I’ve always hated my long hair, but my mother never let me cut it. Now I don’t have to worry about braiding it, and I won’t have it weigh me down in Quidditch.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry nodded, “How’s that going for you, by the way?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya had made history as the first, first year to make their house’s quidditch team in a century. Drogo, Gryffindor’s quidditch team captain had tried to keep Arya a secret, but nothing ever stays a secret at Hogwarts.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You heard about that, huh?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yep. How’d you manage that?” </span>
  <span class="s3">Snip</span>
  <span class="s2">. “Heard you didn’t even have to try out.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s right, I didn’t try out. It was all just an accident, really.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“How so?” Gendry asked as he kicked away the hair at his feet.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well, I have a friend, his name is Micah. Micah is muggleborn, so this is all new to him. When his parents took him to Diagon Alley to buy his school supplies, his mum bought him a Remembrall. He forgot to pack in.” Arya laughed along with Gendry. “Anyway, his mum owled it to him a few days after term started.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I don’t mean to interrupt, but where is this going?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya rolled her eyes, “I’m getting there. Okay, so we had our first flying lesson with the Ravenclaws. Like I said, Micah’s muggleborn so he’s never even touched a broomstick before. He was really nervous, so when Professor Tarth blew her whistle he took off.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry frowned, “What do you mean he took off?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“He took off.” Arya shrugged. “He didn’t know what he was doing and ended up just flying higher and higher. We were all freaking out. He ended up falling a good 30 feet off the ground.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry winced. “Is he okay?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“He is now. He hit several statues on the way down, that softened the fall.” Arya shook her head, trying to erase the image of Micah screaming in pain. “He broke his arm, and coach Tarth carried him away. It was the craziest thing I’ve ever seen.” Arya shuddered as she remembered all the blood. “Well, once he was gone, some boy from Ravenclaw found Micah’s Remembrall, he must’ve dropped it somewhere along the way.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya frowned, her light grey eyes darkening in anger. “That stupid idiot started making fun of Micah. Calling him fat and stupid and I wanted to kill him. I told him to give me Micah’s Remembrall and to shut his mouth.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Who was it?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya scoffed. “Beats me. All I know is he was a Frey.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry rolled his eyes, “Don’t blame ya. There’s like a hundred of them in Hogwarts.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That’s what I said!” Arya laughed. “Well, he said if I wanted Micah’s Remembrall I’d have to take it from him. He mounted his broom and dared me to go after him.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Something tells me you did.” Gendry said sarcastically.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya elbowed him in the ribs, “Of course I did! I caught onto him pretty quickly too. When he realized I was right behind him, he threw Micah’s Remembrall across the field.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry was so entertained with Arya’s story he was just brushing her hair. “Then what happened?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  
  <span class="s2">“Well, I caught it.” Arya paused, wincing. “Right outside Professor Seaworth’s window.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry’s mouth fell open. “No way.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yep.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Then?”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“He stormed out of the castle the second I touched ground. He yelled at me to follow him, I thought, this is it, I’m going home.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“He takes me down to the dungeons and asks Professor Lannister if he could speak with Khal Drogo. Do you know him?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well, you can’t miss him. He’s huge.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya giggled. “Well, imagine my surprise when Seaworth tells Drogo he’s found Gryffindor a new seeker. Drogo was over the moon, apparently try-outs were a bust and they were still short a seeker. Next thing I know, I’m out on the field with him. It’s already dark by this point, we’re running drills and Drogo tells me we might actually have a shot at the quidditch cup this year.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Wow, that’s amazing Arya.” Gendry paused, resuming to cut Arya’s hair. He cut a few strands, an idea floating around in his head. “Well...must be exciting being on the team with your brothers.” He said nonchalantly.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya froze. “M-my brothers?” She stuttered.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry nodded innocently. “Oh yeah. Robb and Theon as chasers, and Jon as keeper. The team is pretty much all Stark now.” He bit his lip, unable to keep the smile off his face. “Funny you never mentioned it before.” He fell quiet as he cut the last piece of hair. “You’re done, by the way.” He said smugly.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya turned slowly, snatching the hairbrush from his hands. She walked towards the window, turning her back on Gendry as she tried to see her reflection.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry watched her with a cocky smile, his hands in his pockets. “Well?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya bit her lip, unable to look at him. “Well, you already knew I was from the North.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Uh huh, didn’t know you belonged to the most powerful family in the North. Scratch that, one of the most powerful families in the wizarding world!” He cried in disbelief.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya sighed in defeat. She dreaded the moment Gendry would realize who she was. She turned to face him, resting her back against the wall. “Does it matter?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry was surprised, to say the least. He knew Arya would never rub her status on his face, but he never expected her to look so dejected.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry blinked. “Of course, not Arya, but why didn’t you mention if when we met?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya scoffed, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor. “Because I know what people think of my family. People say we’re spoiled, arrogant, and I-”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry took a seat beside her. “Arya, that’s not true.” He offered. The vulnerable look on her face had him feeling guilty for even bringing it up.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya glanced at him, an unconvinced smile on her face, “But it is. People say that much when they meet me. I had someone tell me I’m actually pretty cool for a Stark.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry remembered Anguy’s words.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">Finally, a Stark that’s worth the hype.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Some teachers too. Lannister asked me to stay after class. It was literally only the first day of lessons. He said he didn’t care who I or my father was. He said I’d have to work just as hard as anyone else to succeed in his class.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry scoffed, “As if his grandson wasn’t a fucking asshole, walking around bragging about being half Lannister.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya giggled, “Exactly. That’s why I’m trying extra hard at everything I do. Everyone already has a preconceived notion of who I am based on my parents and siblings. I want to be my own person. I want people to know me as Arya. Just Arya.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry nodded in understanding. “Not as Arya Stark.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya sighed, laying her head against the wall and looking up. “Pathetic, isn’t it?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry shrugged. “Not really. With the siblings you have, I’d keep it a secret too.” He said lightheartedly.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya laughed, facing him. “I promise they’re not all bad. Robb’s a little arrogant yes, and Theon’s kind of annoying but...” She paused, suddenly unable to find any redeeming qualities. Gendry grinned smugly, raising a knowing eyebrow. Arya rolled her eyes, “You would like Jon. He’s my best brother, even though we’re not actually siblings. Now that I think of it, he’s a lot like you.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry was skeptical. “How so?”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“He’s quiet like you, but he’s always up for some fun. He understands me too. Him and father are the only ones, actually.” Arya paused, suddenly nervous. “I... I feel like you get me too.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry couldn’t stop the blush rising over his neck. He cleared his throat, flattening himself against the wall. He looked up at the ceiling sheepishly, trying his best to remain cool under Arya’s stare.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya rolled her eyes. “Don’t be weird.” She ordered, knocking her shoulder with his.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry chuckled lightly, turning to Arya. “I feel the same way.” He smiled. “For what it’s worth, you’re my favorite Stark.”</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya beamed. She wasn’t as charming as Robb, as beautiful as Sansa, as smart as Bran or as like able as Rickon. She wasn’t proper like Jon or funny like Theon. Arya always felt inferior to her siblings, and having Gendry say that, meant more to her than he’ll ever know.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry bumped his shoulder with Arya’s, laughing when she knocked him over. “Relax!” Gendry cried, still laughing. “C’mon, let’s look at my masterpiece.” He said, getting on his feet and helping Arya up.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Arya walked to the window. “I can’t see my reflection.” She said with a frown.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Gendry looked around the room. “There must be something here to see your reflection.” He said as he walked further in.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He’d never been in this side of the castle before, so when Arya suggested this room, he’d been a little hesitant. There were desks, books, and miscellaneous items scattered across the large room. He nearly tripped over a stack of boxes when he came across a large figure covered with a blanket.</span>
  
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He walked around it cautiously and decided to put his curiosity to rest. He pulled the blanket, revealing a tall, antique mirror. He smiled excitedly, yelling over his shoulder. “Arya! I found a mirror!”</span>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think you know where this about to go. ;)</p><p>Sorry for the late update, I'm taking 3 online classes for college and they're really taking a toll on me. :( Let me know what you think!! Next part coming soon. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>early update!! hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Arya! I found a mirror!”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry heard a loud bang as Arya dropped whatever she was holding and sprinted to him. “Great!” She whooped excitedly as she stopped before the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Arya’s whole body froze. Her eyes widened in awe as she scanned her reflection. “Wow.” She said just above a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry frowned in confusion. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya, unable to take her eyes off the mirror waved him over.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry took a few steps towards Arya’s direction, glancing at the mirror. “Uh...what?” He asked puzzled as he only saw Arya’s reflection.</p><p> </p><p>Arya faltered, whirling on Gendry, “You mean you don’t see it?” She asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry raised a skeptical eyebrow, “See what?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya blinked, turning back to the mirror. She stared at her reflection, a small smile growing on her face. “It’s me.”</p><p> </p><p>It was her...sort of.</p><p> </p><p>Arya saw herself in the reflection, and she couldn’t believe her eyes. She was a few years older. She was taller, though not by much, and she was beautiful. Her hair was slightly longer, sitting just past her shoulders. Her body was different too. She wasn’t all skin and bones anymore, she was slender, yet her body curved beautifully at the hips and chest. She had the body if a woman.</p><p> </p><p>There was more.</p><p> </p><p>She was holding the Quidditch World Cup while wearing her favorite team’s, The Hollyhead Harpies, uniform. She was in the middle of a field, thousands of fans cheering behind her. It felt so real, as if she could hear them chanting her name. That wasn’t even the best part.</p><p> </p><p>She was surrounded by her family.</p><p> </p><p>Her father and Jon were crying, kissing her head as they held her tight. Robb and Theon were cheering frantically, waving a flag with Arya’s name and quidditch number. Bran was nearby, hovering on Arya’s broom, while Rickon ran around them, trying to catch a golden snitch.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother had tears in her eyes, her beautiful face filled with pride as she clapped for Arya.</p><p> </p><p>And Sansa...</p><p> </p><p>Sansa was standing beside her. She wore delighted smile on her face, her eyes shining with unshed tears as Arya read her lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“That’s my sister!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Arya felt tears burning her eyes at the way Sansa was looking at her. It was a look filled with so much love, a look Arya didn’t think Sansa was capable of doing.</p><p> </p><p>As she watched her family, she realized it was all she ever wanted. She wanted her family to be proud of her, to accept her for who she truly was. As her eyes landed on Sansa again, she realized, that most of all, she wanted her sister to love her.</p><p> </p><p>“Arya!”</p><p> </p><p>Arya felt someone grabbing her shoulders and pulling her away from the mirror. “Arya!” She blinked, her eyes slowly focusing on Gendry, who was shaking her back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?”</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell was that?!” He demanded anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>Arya blinked. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry stared at her in disbelief. “Arya you...you left. Your body was here, frozen, but...you weren’t here. Where did you go? What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya’s eyes widened. “You didn’t see that?”</p><p> </p><p>“See what, Arya?” Gendry asked, concern lacing his tone. “I only saw your reflection.” He reached for her hand. “Maybe I should take you to the hospital wing.” He said, pulling her lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Arya wrenched away from him. “No! You have to have seen that! Look!” She cried desperately.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry was perturbed. All he saw was Arya get lost in the mirror, and he wanted to get her as far away from it as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Arya, maybe we should-”</p><p> </p><p>Arya cut him off impatiently, “Gendry will you please just take a look?” She begged. Gendry could feel the urgency in her words and decided the only way to get her away from it was to tread lightly. “Okay, okay.” He raised his hands in surrender as he walked around her. He stood before the mirror, his eyes on Arya the entire time. “Just look?” He clarified. Arya nodded eagerly, gesturing at him to turn.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, finally facing the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>He felt all the air get knocked out of his lungs.</p><p> </p><p>Arya rushed to his side, staring at Gendry’s reflection in anticipation. She didn’t see anything apart from Gendry, but by the stunned look on his face, she figured he did.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think it shows you the future?” Arya asked excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no.” Gendry choked; his eyes locked on the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not- Gendry!”</p><p> </p><p>Arya gasped when Gendry fell on his knees. She looked at his face for the first time since pushing him in front of the mirror, and saw tears beginning to fill his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I see my mum.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya watched him, waiting for him to continue. “Gendry, I don’t understand...” She admitted when he fell silent again.</p><p> </p><p>“My mum died two years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry watched his mother kneel beside him. Her long, blonde hair was braided on the side just like he remembered. She was smiling, her beautiful face filled with pride as she ran her fingers through Gendry’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, mum.” Gendry whispered. He placed his hand flat against the mirror, chills running down his spine when his mother did the same. Gendry’s mother smiled sadly, her own eyes filling with tears as she looked at her son.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe it’s you...” Gendry said, trying his best to stop the tears from running down his cheeks. His mother nodded, glancing at Arya to remind Gendry he wasn’t alone.</p><p> </p><p>She patted his hand encouragingly as she gestured at his new friend. Gendry let out a shaky sob for he understood was his mother wanted him to do.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted him to open up to Arya.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry took a deep breath, never taking his eyes off his mother. “My mum had cancer. She fought for many years, but she lost her battle.” He sniffed, biting his bottom lip. “She died a few weeks after I left for my first year at Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>He choked, falling silent until his mother nodded at him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“She raised me all by herself. We didn’t have much, but she gave me everything she could.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gendry...” Arya whispered weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“She was a muggle. She didn’t know anything about the wizarding world. Growing up, she always said I was special...” He paused, trying to level his breathing. “Said my Hogwarts’ letter was proof of it.” He forced a laugh, swallowing the knot in his throat. “She was beautiful, and perfect, and the best mother I could ask for.”</p><p> </p><p>His mother smiled sadly, wrapping her arms around him. She looked so healthy, so full of life, exactly as she looked before that horrible disease ate her alive. Gendry took a rocky breath, cursing as a tear rolled down his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Now she’s gone, and I... I have no one.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya dropped on her knees, wrapping her small arms around Gendry’s shoulders and hugging him tightly.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t hold it any longer.</p><p> </p><p>He broke down, wrapping his arms around Arya’s waist and crying on her shoulder. Arya cried with him, clutching at his robes as she buried her face in his hair.</p><p> </p><p>She let him cry, whispering in his ear as she held him close. She told him how she’d be so proud of having such a wonderful son, making Gendry cry even harder.</p><p> </p><p>They sat on the floor for a long time, just wrapped in each other’s arms. Gendry stopped crying after a while, but hugged Arya tighter as he didn’t feel ready to let go just yet.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry looked at the mirror over Arya’s shoulders, and nearly broke down again when he saw his mother hugging them as well.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Arya pulled away. She took Gendry’s face between her hands, her bottom quivering as she leaned in and pressed a tender kiss on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry closed his eyes, a small sob escaping his throat as Arya laid her forehead against his. He opened his eyes to find Arya staring back at him, her grey eyes filled with kindness.</p><p> </p><p>She moved, taking a seat next to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, reaching for her hand with the other.</p><p> </p><p>Arya squeezed his hand, burying her face in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t begin to imagine what Gendry was going through. She felt so guilty that Gendry had to live in a world without his mother while Arya constantly fought with hers.  Seeing him break down like this opened her eyes and made her realize how truly lucky she was.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at him, his beautiful blue eyes filled with so much pain Arya wished she knew of a way to make him feel better.</p><p> </p><p>Truth was, for Gendry, just having her there was a blessing. He didn’t know what would’ve happened had he stumbled on this mirror by himself.</p><p> </p><p>It was nice, having someone at a moment like this. He didn’t believe in faith, or destiny, but it felt as though Arya was meant to be here with him.</p><p> </p><p>She was meant to burst into his compartment. He was meant to walk in on her getting bullied. She was meant to become a part of his life, because there was no one else in the world he’d rather have by his side.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Gendry whispered. He felt guilty for making her cry, for making her carry the pain he’d kept bottled inside for so long.</p><p> </p><p>Arya snuggled closer, “It’s okay to be vulnerable.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry took a deep breath as another tear rolled down his cheek. He hugged Arya tighter, kissing the top of her head. “Thank-you.” He whispered against her hair. Arya nodded mutely, sighing against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>They sat there for a while, the room darkening around them as the sun began to set. Gendry sighed, feeling stable enough to talk. “We should go. Dinner is starting soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya looked up, her eyes rimmed red from crying. Gendry could only imagine what he looked like.</p><p> </p><p>“Whenever you’re ready.”</p><p> </p><p>They got on their feet, Gendry holding onto Arya’s hand for support. She squeezed back encouragingly as she looked at the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Arya stood patiently, giving Gendry the second he needed to gather his thoughts. Her eyes wandered up the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>“Gendry, look.” Arya whispered, her free hand pointing at the top of the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry’s eyes followed. He saw several letters, none of which made sense.</p><p> </p><p>“Read it backwards.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry’s eyes widened.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I show not your face, but your heart’s desire</em>.” Gendry recited slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Arya smiled in understanding. “I want my family to be proud of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry looked at the mirror where his mother watched him with a smile. “I want my mum.”</p><p> </p><p>He placed his free hand against the mirror, and watched his mom do the same. “Bye mum. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>His mother smiled, tears in her eyes as she waved at her son. Her eyes traveled to Arya, a thankful smile on her face as she looked at their intertwined hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m ready.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya nodded, releasing his hand to grab the blanket from the floor. She gave it to Gendry, who held it tightly as he sent one last loving smile at his mother. Gendry laid the blanket over the mirror, taking a deep breath as his mother disappeared with it.</p><p> </p><p>Arya took his hand again, pulling him closer and reached for his face. She wiped away his stained cheeks with her sleeve, as he did the same to hers.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry chuckled. “I’m sorry we couldn’t find a place for you to check your hair.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya shrugged. “That’s okay. I trust you.” She said sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>They walked hand in hand to the front of the room, where Arya kicked all the hair under a desk as Gendry gathered their bags.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Arya said as she took her bag from Gendry. “Hey, Gendry...”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry looked up from his shoulder strap. “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya’s hands fidgeted nervously. “If you ever want to come see her again...if you want someone to be here with you...” She paused, taking a deep breath. “What I’m trying to say is, if you don’t want to be alone well...I’m here. I’ll always be here.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry smiled, taking her hand and pulling her into a hug. Arya yelped at the sudden movement, but hugged him back, burying her face in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry kissed her head, hugging her tightly. “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>He knew.</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>••</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>“How do I look?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious, Arya.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya and Gendry walked down the many stairs of Hogwarts on their way to the Great Hall. They had taken several moments to get themselves back to normal, Gendry even casting the <em>Aguamenti</em> spell to wash their faces.</p><p> </p><p>“Gee, I’m kidding. You look fine.” Arya said as they turned a left. “C’mon, I know a secret passage.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean my eyes Arya, are they still red- wait. You know a secret passage?”</p><p> </p><p>“I found it.” She explained with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry was in shock, “You’ve been here 3 weeks and you already found a secret passage? I’ve been here 2 years!” He exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Arya whirled on him, slapping her hand over his mouth. “Be quiet! It won’t be a secret anymore if you keep yelling!”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry rolled his eyes. He took her wrist, removing it from his mouth. “How did you find it?” He asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Drogo and I used to practice 1 on 1 in the evenings. There was an incident. Someone from another house was spying on us. Now we have our 1 on 1’s<em> after</em> midnight.” She shrugged. “Anyway, afterwards he guilts me to put everything away as he’s taking his O.W.L.’s this year and needs all the sleep he can get.”</p><p> </p><p>“One night I was walking back when I heard old Craster talking to his cat. I freaked out and ran. That’s when I found it. It takes you to any part of the castle you want...if you know where to go. It’s very easy to get lost.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry smirked. “Is this you speaking from experience.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya’s cheeks blushed as she frowned. She had in fact gotten lost. Arya had spent the majority of the night walking in circles around the inner workings of the castle. It was at the early hours of the morning when she finally found a way out. She slept maybe an hour before her roommates were up, getting ready for the day, and Arya had to take a freezing cold shower just to get through breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>On the bright side, she walked around the tunnels so much she had memorized every inch of them.</p><p> </p><p>Arya glared, “Are we going to dinner or do you prefer to just stand here all night?”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry raised his hands in surrender, “Okay, let’s see it then.” Arya rolled her eyes, leading the way as they descended another flight of stairs. She turned to Gendry, “I’m freaking starving, I hope- oomph!” Arya stumbled back into Gendry as she crashed with what felt like a brick wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah there, little one.”</p><p> </p><p>Two boys stood before them; the one Arya bumped into smiling widely as the other stared at them blankly.</p><p> </p><p>Arya detangled herself from Gendry. “Watch where you’re going.” She barked at them.</p><p> </p><p>The boys exchanged a look. Gendry vaguely recognized them, but they seemed to know Arya.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse you, you ran into him.” The shorter of the two said arrogantly. Arya glared at him, narrowing her eyes. He seemed strangely familiar, but she couldn’t quite place him.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, Garlan, it’s okay! Accidents happen.” The other said politely. His green eyes shined as he smiled at Arya. “Please, forgive my older brother. He can be very protective.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya glanced at Garlan’s black eye. “Seems like he’s the one needing protection.” She countered smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>The other boy interrupted before Garlan responded. “We may have started on the wrong foot. Let’s try this again. My name is Willas Tyrell. This is my brother Garlan.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya raised an eyebrow. So, this was the famous Willas, Sansa was so obsessed with.</p><p> </p><p>Willas stuck his hand out, a charming smile on his handsome face. “And you’re Arya Stark.” It wasn’t a question.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know that?” Arya asked cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>Garlan sighed irritably.</p><p> </p><p>Willas elbowed his brother. “You’re the youngest Quidditch player in a century, of course. We are big fans of you, that is all.” His hand was still waiting patiently for her to shake.</p><p> </p><p>Arya and Gendry shared a suspicious look.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! That Drogo has been keeping you a secret, we’re excited to see what you can do!”</p><p> </p><p>Arya glanced at their robes. “Ah, I see. You’re in Ravenclaw.”</p><p> </p><p>Willas nodded enthusiastically. “Apparently your first ever match will be against us.” He stuck his hand out even further, right under Arya’s nose. “Pleasure to meet you.” He said with a bright smile.</p><p> </p><p>Arya stared at his hand blankly, making no move to shake it. She didn’t trust Willas’ vigorous attitude, for all she knew this could be sabotage.</p><p> </p><p>Willas, completely unfazed, turned to Gendry, offering his hand. “Hello, I’m Will...” He paused, his eyes widening as he took Gendry in. He turned to his brother, who had a knowing look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry frowned. “What?” He asked consciously. Willas was exactly the kind of person Gendry tended to avoid. Charming, good looking and by the looks of him, filthy rich. He knew nothing good ever came of people like Gendry interacting with people like Willas Tyrell.</p><p> </p><p>Willas blinked, shaking his head, “I’m sorry, you just...” He paused; his eyebrow furrowed in confusion. “You resemble someone I know.” In Willas’ defense, he did sound apologetic, just shocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Resemble? Try carbon copy.” Garlan scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry sighed. He took Willas’ hand and shook it impassibly. “I know. Renly Baratheon is in my house.”</p><p> </p><p>On Gendry’s first year at Hogwarts, he’d get randomly stopped in the hallways by strangers asking him about parties, quidditch, you name it. He’d tell these people they had the wrong person, until finally, one of them brought a boy that made Gendry’s eyes widened in shock.</p><p> </p><p>It was like looking in the mirror. The boy was tall like Gendry, though thinner, with the same black hair and blue eyes. After the initial shock, the boy had introduced himself as Renly Baratheon. Renly told him he’d been hearing about a first year who according to gossip looked just like him, prompting him to seek Gendry out himself. Renly had a million questions, none of which Gendry had an answer for.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry told him it must be a coincidence, after learning Renly came from a prominent, pure blood family, whereas Gendry was born to a muggle mother. Gendry up and left the second Renly asked about his father, telling him to mind his business and leave him alone. It had worked, for the most part, but he still had to ignore Renly’s warm smile every time they happened to walk by each other.</p><p> </p><p>Arya whirled on Gendry. She knew Renly, of course. His older brother was Robert Baratheon, her father’s best friend. She knew there was a reason he seemed familiar the first time they met. Now that someone had pointed it out, it was uncanny. They looked eerily alike.</p><p> </p><p>Willas smiled in relief, worried he might’ve offended Gendry. “I’m sorry about that. Our younger brother is good friends with Renly and you just took us by surprise.” He said apologetically. “What’s your name?” He asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Gendry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gendry, what?” Garlan insisted. He didn’t miss how even their names were similar.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry glared at him. “Waters. Gendry Waters.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya watched the exchange in amusement. At least now she knew Gendry’s last name.</p><p> </p><p>“Pleasure, Gendry.” Willas cleared his throat. “Are you on the team as well?”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry shook his head. “I don’t play.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya frowned. Earlier he said-</p><p> </p><p>“Phew! Well forgive me, but I’m glad! With those arms, you’d make a deadly beater!” Willas complimented appraisingly. Gendry suddenly felt uncomfortable and looked away.</p><p> </p><p>Willas smiled. “Anyway, we’re excited to see you play this weekend. No one has seen you so much as fly, so I’m looking forward to seeing what Drogo’s been hiding.”</p><p> </p><p>Garlan made a show of scanning Arya from head to toe. “Don’t see what all the fuss is about just yet. Truthfully, I’m quite underwhelmed.” He said smugly.</p><p> </p><p>Arya’s eyes widened. She knew exactly why Garlan looked so familiar.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah? Is that why you were spying on our practices? That was you, wasn’t it? Hiding in the bleachers?” She glanced at his black eye innocently. “That’s where you got that, isn’t it? Drogo shot a bludger at you the second he saw you spying on us.” She turned to Willas. “You didn’t send him, did you? That would be incredibly unethical.”</p><p> </p><p>Garlan went rigid, eyes traveling to Willas who was cursing under this breath. “You see, we were just-” Willas tried before Arya interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>“Drogo will be very glad to hear his aim was spot on.” Arya said smugly.</p><p> </p><p>Garlan smirked, accepting defeat. “Very well, Stark. One point to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya smiled triumphantly. “Something tells me we’re in it for the long run, you and I.”</p><p> </p><p>Garlan chuckled. “We’ll get even on the field.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see about that.” Arya challenged, her eyes narrowing competitively.</p><p> </p><p>“On that note...” Willas interrupted the stare down. “See you on the quidditch pitch Arya. We are excited to see your fantastic skills-”</p><p> </p><p>Arya cut him off, “Flattery will take you nowhere with me, Tyrell. See you this weekend.” She nodded at Gendry, who was smiling proudly, and walked around them into another corridor.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re quite popular.” Gendry noted airily as Arya led the way.</p><p> </p><p>“Funny.” She said dryly as they reached a long, floor length painting. “Hello, Sir Arthur.” She said brightly, as the man in the picture straightened up. He was wearing some sort of armor, his helmet under his arm as he noticed Arya.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, little lady. Running from old Craster again?” The man’s purple eyes shining in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you not to call me that.” Arya reminded lightheartedly. “And not quite. We’re on our way to dinner and decided to take a shortcut. So, if you will?”</p><p> </p><p>The painting laughed. “The little lady will get you in trouble, lad.” He said, eyes on Gendry.</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, I know.” Arya glared as Gendry laughed with the painting. “Very well, see you on the other side.” Sir Arthur bowed. Gendry gasped as the painting opened like a door, revealing a secret passage.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon now.” Arya rushed, taking Gendry’s hand and pulling him into the tunnel. The painting closed behind them, leaving them in complete darkness. “Well, that was a bust. How the hell are we supposed to see where we’re going?” Gendry asked sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Have some faith, will you?” Arya bit back. He heard tousling, as Arya fished blindly into her bag. She pulled something out, clearing her throat. <em>“Lacarnum Inflamari.” </em>She whispered and Gendry nearly jumped out of his skin when Arya’s wand shot blue fire.</p><p> </p><p>“What the-” He realized Arya was pointing at a glass jar, and his eyes widened when she simply put a lid on it. She smirked at Gendry and walked further into the tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry followed after her. “How the hell-”</p><p> </p><p>“My uncle Benjen taught me a few years ago. He lives in Antarctica, works in caves. Said I’d need this spell eventually.” She shrugged, walking expertly through the passage.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry was impressed. “Couldn’t you just cast the <em>Lumos</em> spell?”</p><p> </p><p>“Couldn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>The walked in silence through the tunnels. At one point Gendry had to give Arya a lift to reach an alternate passage. He groaned when Arya hit him for making fun of her height.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Willas and Garlan Tyrell, huh? I’m surprised that was your first time meeting. You know, with your families being on the same level and all.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re hilarious.” Arya rolled her eyes. “If you must know, I tend to keep away from people my sister likes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“My sister is in love with Willas. Talked about him all summer, bit annoying really.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry nodded thoughtfully. “Sansa is your sister, right?” He realized Arya hadn’t mentioned her at all.</p><p> </p><p>Arya sighed. She had hoped for Sansa to never come up in conversation. She felt strangely possessive of Gendry, and the thought of him being in love with her sister like all the other boys bothered her. She couldn’t blame him, Sansa was beautiful, but it still hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. I suppose you’re in love with her too?” Arya asked bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry blinked. “Uh, no?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya stopped. “You’re not?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya’s eyebrow’s knit together in confusion. “So, you don’t think she’s pretty?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think she’s pretty; I just don’t like her like that. Or in any other way for that matter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Arya pressed. It was pathetic, yes, but she needed to know.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry shrugged uncomfortably. How do you even answer that question? “I don’t know. She’s not my type.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then what is your type?”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry huffed, “I don’t know Arya, why are you-”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean you don’t know your type?  You’re 13! That’s ridiculous! Have you ever even kissed a girl?”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry glared, his cheeks blushing furiously. “Have <em>you </em>kissed a boy?” He demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Arya blinked, realizing how she’d dug herself in this hole. “We’re not talking about me-”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry smiled smugly, “So that’s a no?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya glared. “Ask me again when I’m 13.” She challenged. She didn’t know where that sudden confidence had come from, but she thanked the Gods for it as she strutted away.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry smiled pompously as he followed Arya, glad he had turned the tables on her. He stopped next to her as she unscrewed the jar. “This is it.” She muttered as she blew the flame off. She pushed the jar in her bag and waited.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we supposed to knock or…?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s making sure the coast is clear.” Arya explained, refusing to meet his eye.</p><p> </p><p>The tunnel filled with light as the portrait opened. Arya and Gendry jumped out, dusting themselves as it closed. “Thanks, Sir Arthur.”</p><p> </p><p>The man bowed deeply. “Always a pleasure, my lady.” He bowed at Gendry as well, nodding when Arya waved and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>“Psst.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry turned, finding Sir Arthur shooting him a pointed look. He lingered back, unbeknownst to Arya who kept walking. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting conversation you had in there, lad.” Sir Arthur commented knowingly.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry’s eyes widened, his cheeks instantly blushing.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a lady boy, regardless if she accepts it or not. She likes you, so you best behave, or I’ll jump out of this painting and take care of you myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like her too.” Sir Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Like a friend. A sister, even. I would never-”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s taking you so long?!” He heard Arya yell from a distance.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry gulped, looking at Sir Arthur. “Thank-you for letting us use your passage.” He bowed awkwardly, hurrying after Arya.</p><p> </p><p>Sir Arthur watched them leave, deep in thought. He remembered many years ago, there was a little lady who confided in him. She would talk to him, when other students would walk by without a second look.</p><p> </p><p>Beautiful little girl, with long dark locks and light grey eyes. Lady Arya was the young girl’s doppelgänger. That girl had unfortunately passed a long time ago, so seeing her again, come to life, with the same kind attitude brought a smile to the usually serious portrait.</p><p> </p><p>Lady Lyanna Stark had left a mark on the world. One that only Lady Arya Stark could continue.</p><p> </p><p>“What took you so long? I’m starving!” Arya cried impatiently as Gendry jogged at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. Had to ask Arthur if I could continue using the passage.” Gendry lied sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Arya raised an eyebrow. “Well, he won’t let you do that unless you call him <em>Sir</em>. Learned that the hard way.” Arya laughed, narrowing her eyes when Gendry chuckled nervously. “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry blinked, a faraway look in his eyes. “What? Yes, I’m fine. Uh...let’s go.” He muttered, nodding at the Great Hall.</p><p> </p><p>Students piled in as they entered, allowing them to make as inconspicuous of entrance as possible. Arya walked freely towards the Gryffindor table, only noticing Gendry wasn’t behind her when she turned to ask him a question.</p><p> </p><p>He was standing by the doors, a hesitant look on his face as he shoved his hands in his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>Arya frowned. “What’s wrong?” She asked as she neared him.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry shook his head, watching Arya’s brothers from a distance. They were completely unaware of Arya’s arrival, giving Gendry the second he needed to disappear.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let you get back to your brothers.” Gendry muttered, walking towards the Hufflepuff table. Arya grabbed his arm; stopping him. “Oh, you want to sit with your friends? Okay, I’ll come with.” She said cheerily, walking past him.</p><p> </p><p>“Arya, wait.” He called, grabbing her elbow. Arya turned, a confused frown on her face. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry hesitated. He could already feel people staring and was beginning to feel self-conscious.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry looked down, clearly uncomfortable: “I don’t...I don’t have any friends, Arya.” He admitted awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Arya was unfazed. “Okay, so why don’t we sit with mine? Do you want to sit just the two of us?”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry scratched the back of his neck. “I don’t think that’s a good idea Arya.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because people are already staring.” He paused shaking his head. “And I don’t think your friends would want to sit with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“How so?”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry sighed in exasperation. “Because I’m poor, Arya. I’m a muggleborn bastard and I-”</p><p> </p><p>Arya smacked him loudly, drawing the attention of even more students. “Ow, Arya-”</p><p> </p><p>“So, we’re going back to you ignoring me then?”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry pressed his lips into a thin line, “No, Arya. I’m not...sociable. I don’t have any friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya nodded in understanding. “Well, it’s a good thing I have enough for the both of us then.” She said brightly.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry stared at her in disbelief. Arya Stark was really going to change his life, wasn’t she?</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not giving up, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Arya shook her head, a sincere look in her eyes. “Not on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry bit his lip, trying unsuccessfully to hold back a smile. “Very well. Lead the way, my lady.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya rolled her eyes, a tiny blush crawling up her neck. “Don’t call me that. C’mon.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry took a deep breath. He trusted Arya. He didn’t know why, or how, but he did. He also knew, deep down, that he would follow her anywhere. So, that’s what he did.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry almost turned back when he saw her brothers’ expressions. Robb was staring at her wide eyed, his mouth hung open in shock. Jon had an unsure look on his face as his eyes jumped between Arya and Gendry.</p><p> </p><p>Theon continued eating, completely oblivious.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, twats.” Arya greeted, pushing Jon to scoot over. She took a seat, gesturing at Gendry to join her. Gendry weighed his options, not being able to come to a conclusion as Arya grabbed his arm and forced him on the seat next to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Gendry, these are my brothers, Jon, Robb and Theon.” She said casually as she scooped food on her plate. “Brothers, this is my friend Gendry. Use the manners mother carved into our brains and say hello. I promise he’s not as mean as he looks.”</p><p> </p><p>The four boys just stared at each other awkwardly. The Starks had never exchanged pleasantries with Gendry, so no one really knew where to begin. </p><p> </p><p>Jon broke first, clearing his throat. “Hello, I’m Jon.” He said politely. He reached behind Arya, offering Gendry his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry took his hand. “Gendry.” He replied, shaking lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Jon smiled kindly as they turned to Robb and Theon. The two were gawking at Gendry, concern mixed with astonishment in their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Jon kicked them harshly under the table.</p><p> </p><p>Robb jumped. “I’m Robb!” He choked, reaching across the table and shaking Gendry’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you.” Gendry said politely. He turned to Theon, who grinned widely despite his mouth being full. He raised a chicken wing in acknowledgment. “Theon.” He gargled, causing Arya and Jon to stare at him in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry chuckled. “Gendry. Nice to meet you.”</p><p> </p><p>Theon gave him a thumbs up as he swallowed. “Now that we’ve welcome Gendry into the group,” He turned to Robb, who still had an unsure look in his face. “Would you like to address the elephant in the room, my dear Robert?”</p><p> </p><p>Robb blinked. “Right.” He muttered, turning to Arya. He watched her apprehensively as she drank from her goblet.</p><p> </p><p>Arya noticed and frowned. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes traveled to Arya’s freshly cut hair. “Mother will kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“On sight.” Theon added. “I bet you she’s pacing around Winterfell right now, wondering why she feels so uneasy.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya rolled her eyes. “It’ll grow back by the time we go home for winter holiday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your hair was down to your waist!” Theon argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Arya, Jon’s hair is longer than yours! Mother will have a fit-”</p><p> </p><p>“Jon’s always been overly protective of his hair.” Theon supplied, earning a glare from Jon. “Anyway, you look like a boy, Arya.” Theon said openly. He wasn’t being mean or teasing. Theon was just being...Theon. Brutally honest, but not unkindly.</p><p> </p><p>Robb ignore him. “When Sansa sees you, she will-”</p><p> </p><p>“I think she looks great.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry surprised himself by speaking up. Robb and company zeroed on him, prompting him to elaborate. “I mean, I don’t think she looks like a boy. It’ll be easier with Quidditch too, it won’t weigh her down and you guys might actually win.” Gendry added quickly.</p><p> </p><p>An awkward silence followed, until Theon piped up, “So he DOES speak? He makes great points too! Who knew?” He asked rhetorically.</p><p> </p><p>Arya turned to Gendry. She was smiling, and Gendry couldn’t quite describe the look in her eyes. “I would hope you liked it. After all, you cut it.”</p><p> </p><p>Robb’s eyes widened, “WHA-”</p><p> </p><p>“Lookin’ good, Stark.”</p><p> </p><p>The Starks plus Gendry looked up as Arianne Martell and her cousins, The Sand Snakes, approached them.</p><p> </p><p>Arya blushed. She’d run into Arianne Martell several times since school started. She was friends with Arianne’s youngest brother, Trystane, and the two often talked Quidditch as Arianne was the star player for Slytherin House.</p><p> </p><p>Arya looked up to Arianne, in a way. She was confident and smart, not to mention skilled in dueling as well as beautiful. A compliment from her actually made Arya giddy, because Arya hope to one day be half the witch Arianne was.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Martell.” Arya said with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Short hair really suits you, Stark.” Nymeria Sand added. “Not many people can say that.” She said suggestively as she side eyed her sister, Tyene.</p><p> </p><p>Arya laughed along with Arianne and the Sand Snakes when Tyene smacked her sister upside the head. Tyene turned to Arya, her eyes softening instantly. “You do rock it, Arya.” She admitted with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>Arya smiled nervously. “Thanks, Tyene.”</p><p> </p><p>Robb had never been in such close proximity to Arianne before. He was incredibly anxious and felt the sudden urge to yell. “He cut it!” Robb cried, pointing at Gendry.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry froze as Arianne and the Sand Snakes eyed him lewdly.</p><p> </p><p>Arianne bit her lip. “We’ll make sure you find you if we ever need a trim, then. Think you could do all of us at once?” She asked suggestively, making every boy within hearing distance blush furiously. Everyone understood her double entendre, except Arya who laughed cynically regardless.</p><p> </p><p>Arianne smiled triumphantly, turning to Arya as Gendry rubbed his face uncomfortably. “Can’t wait to see you kick Ravenclaw’s ass this weekend. We’ll be there cheering on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“More like scoping out the competition.” Obara, the oldest Sand Snake corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that’s more like it.” Arianne laughed. “Stark.” She said, nodding in departure.</p><p> </p><p>“Martell.” Arya nodded back.</p><p> </p><p>The girls walked away, leaving 4 incredibly flustered boys behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, to hell with Robb’s opinion. If Arianne Martell likes Arya’s hair, I <em>love</em> it.” Theon sighed, reaching over the table and placing his hand over Arya’s. “I think you look wonderful.” He said dreamily.</p><p> </p><p>Arya smacked his hand away, “Oh, shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>They shared a laugh as more students joined their table. Meera Reed arrived eventually, introducing herself to Gendry as she took a seat next to Robb. Theon steered the conversation away, re-enacting something that happened earlier in class to a highly unamused Meera.</p><p> </p><p>Arya watched Gendry as he spoke with Robb, something about an assignment in a class they shared. She could tell he was still nervous, yet the more he talked, the more relaxed he seemed to become. Jon poked her rib, persuading her to turn. “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>Jon leaned in, eyes on Gendry as he spoke. “I’ve been attending school with that guy for 3 years, and I’ve never so much as heard him speak. Let alone compliment someone so openly.” He narrowed his eyes at Arya. “Should I be worried?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya’s face remained neutral, inside her belly, however, the pack of wolfs were going berserk.  “What do you mean?” She asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>Jon looked unconvinced. “What are you two? Really? You know you’re too young to date.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya blinked, trying her best not to blush. “We’re friends, Jon. That’s it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your mouth is saying one thing, but your eyes are saying something completely different.” He paused. “I know you better than anyone, little sister. You don’t look at him the way you look at your friends, or our family, or father and I for that matter. That look in your eyes...it’s different, and you and I both know it.”</p><p> </p><p>They shared an intense look. Arya could see Jon was worried. He’s never had to play the jealous older brother role with her before. Now comes this guy Jon’s seen around for years, laughing and smiling with his beloved little sister when he’s always been quiet and reclusive. Jon had a reason to be concerned, Arya understood that.</p><p> </p><p>Arya needed to assure Jon everything was okay. She may not understand her feelings for Gendry just yet, but one thing she knew for sure was that she wanted Gendry in her life.</p><p> </p><p>For that to happen, her favorite brother had to fully accept him. Arya knew exactly what to say to get Jon to understand. She smiled.</p><p> </p><p>“You know nothing, Jon Snow.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>welp, there you go!!! going to be adding a little bonus soon, so keep an eye out for that!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. + Bonus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I thought about this scene when I was writing the very first part of the series. I knew this is how I wanted to introduce several characters but I just didn't know when to put, sooo I decided to add it as a bonus. I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You told my brothers to meet us here, right?” Arya asked as she pulled her burgundy beanie over her head.</p><p> </p><p>She inhaled deeply, smiling as the smell of fresh snow filled her nostrils. It was early November, the first signs of Winter sprinkling the courtyard as it snowed lightly. She walked side by side with Gendry, who stared at the sky in disgust. He really hated the cold.</p><p> </p><p>“For the fifth time, yes I did. Told them in Transfigurations,” He paused, shrugging. “They might be a little late, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Arya asked as they neared their favorite tree.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been a few weeks since Arya had introduced Gendry to her brothers, and she was glad the boys had become good friends.</p><p> </p><p>That being said, Gendry had been her friend first, and she was very vocal of what she would do to him if he ditched her for them. Gendry already knew that, of course, and the two regularly hung out on their own.</p><p> </p><p>They would study, eat, or simply relax under this very tree, and they had an understanding that if they ever needed each other, they’d meet here. It was great.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Robb was complaining about his most recent grade in Defense Against the Dark Arts. So, Theon being a troublemaker egged him to fight Seaworth about it. They should be on their way there now.” Gendry pulled a blanket out of his bag and set it under the tree. Arya rolled her eyes, chucking her bag on the blanket. “And Jon?”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry chuckled, sitting over the blanket and laying against the tree. “He’s with them. Moral support, they said.” Arya laughed as she dropped next to him. “Idiots.” Arya giggled as she reached into her bag. “Want to split it?” She asked, pulling out a chocolate frog. Gendry nodded eagerly as Arya ripped the package open.</p><p> </p><p>She was trying her best to keep the frog from escaping when a loud scream startled her.</p><p> </p><p>The chocolate frog leaped from the box, distracting Gendry as he lunged for it. “Got it-” His words were abruptly cut short as a terrified voice cried.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave us alone!”</p><p> </p><p>Arya and Gendry whirled in the voice’s direction. “Right there.” Gendry said, pointing at a group of Slytherins. They huddled in a circle laughing and pushing something around.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you make us, fat boy?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya and Gendry groaned as they recognized Joffrey Baratheon’s voice. There was a sound of struggle as Joffrey stepped aside, revealing 2 terrified boys thrown on their backs.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry narrowed his eyes in recognition. “Hey, aren’t those the boys who pushed you- Arya!” He watched; eyes wide as Arya stomped her way to the boys.</p><p> </p><p>One of the boys, the fat one pushed himself on his feet. He jumped in place, terrified, as Joffrey shot glowing spells at his feet with his wand. “Hey, look! He’s dancing!” He laughed tauntingly. An evil smile spread across his face when he hit the boy’s leg. The boy dropped, groaning in pain as he rushed to cover his shin. “Get your fat arse up and dance- <em>oomph</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Arya had pushed Joffrey down, stepping over him to aid the boys. “You okay?” She asked them as she stuck her hand out. The boys stared at her in shock. The blonde one nodded mutely, taking her hand. Arya pulled him up, turning to the one on the floor. “Are you hurt?” She asked kindly. She bends down on one knee, lifting his pants leg.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine.” The boy muttered embarrassedly. Arya raised an eyebrow before applying pressure on his wound. The boy hissed in pain. “Liar.” Arya countered, pulling him up. “Let’s see the nurs-”</p><p> </p><p>Joffrey snatched her arm, pulling her on his chest. “Who the hell do you think you are!?” He roared threateningly.</p><p> </p><p>Arya pushed him off, “Who the hell do you think <em>YOU</em> are!?” She spat back. “2 against 10, how is that fair?!” She growled, pushing him again.</p><p> </p><p>Joffrey staggered, his eyes blazing. His friends laughed wickedly, “You gon’ let the Stark bitch push you around like that, Joff?” Ramsey Bolton called tauntingly.</p><p> </p><p>Arya glared at him. “Oh, shut up.” She turned to Joffrey, her eyes shining mischievously. “You really need all your friends backing you up? What a lion you are.” She scoffed sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Joffrey’s nostrils flared, feeling the urge to hurt Arya as he noticed a crowd forming around them. He whipped his wand out, pointing it at her face. “You want to say that again?” He challenged maliciously.</p><p> </p><p>Arya was completely unfazed. “Make sure you actually hit me. I’ve heard you got terrible aim.”</p><p> </p><p>Joffrey hissed. “You little bitc-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t finish that sentence.” A deep voice growled behind him. Arya smirked, for Gendry was standing behind Joffrey, his wand pointed at his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Joffrey’s gang sprung to action. They whipped their wands out, their aim solely directed at her and Gendry.</p><p> </p><p>Arya felt a shift as the two boys positioned themselves behind her, shielding her back as they pointed their wands at Joffrey’s goons.</p><p> </p><p>“We got you covered.” One of them piped in solidarity. Arya smirked, pulling her wand out and pointing it at Joffrey.</p><p> </p><p>Joffrey scoffed as Gendry’s wand dug deeper into his neck. “We still outnumber you.” He said smugly.</p><p> </p><p>“Not anymore you don’t. Let’s even out the play field, fellas.” A new voice called. The crowd around them gasped, as a group of older students, led by a boy in an eyepatch approached them. They whipped their wands out, pointing them at members of Joffrey’s gang. Gendry saw Anguy, his wand pointed at Ilyn Payne as he smirked mockingly. Not only were they outnumbered, they were out skilled as upperclassmen offered their support.</p><p> </p><p>A boy with long, red hair made his way to the center, stopping before a boy whose profile was burned beyond hope. “Really, Sandor? Must you mix yourself with these people?” The red head asked regrettably.</p><p> </p><p>The boy, Sandor, scoffed. “Fuck off, Thoros.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya was staring at Joffrey, who eyed the situation hesitantly. “Well?” She asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“Arya! What in Merlin’s name are you doing?!”</p><p> </p><p>Arya held back a groan as Sansa and Jeyne pushed their way through the crowd, a horrified look on their faces. “What are you doing to Joffrey?! Mother will kill you!”</p><p> </p><p>Joffrey cackled, though Arya could still see the fear in his eyes. “Sansa, your sister is an animal. You ought to be really ashamed.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa’s face twisted in rage. “Arya stop this right now! You will regret-”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going on here?”</p><p> </p><p>Theon emerged from the crowd, flanked by Robb and Jon. They stilled at the scene before them, a frightening look taking over their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Jon saw red. Joffrey Baratheon pointing his wand at his little sister’s face ignited something within him, making his blood boil.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed bystanders out of them way, knocking them off their feet as he made his way to the middle. Jon took Joffrey by the neck, jabbing his wand deep in his temple as Robb and Theon found their own opponents.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Reek.” Ramsay Bolton laughed diabolically as Theon pointed his wand at him. Theon glared furiously at the nickname Ramsey had given him after their first meeting a couple years ago. “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to do this.” Theon spat; wands unwavering as the two sized each other up.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa and Jeyne were screaming their heads off, demanding Jon to release his grip on Joffrey’s neck. Jon wasn’t listening, he squeezed harder, feeling Joffrey’s pulse weakening between his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>A small hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back. He found Arya next to him, shaking her head. “Let go Jon. He’s not worth it.” She glared at Joffrey as she spoke. “He’s no threat to us.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon turned to Joffrey; his mouth set in a grim scowl as the little rat clawed at his hand. He released him, scoffing as Joffrey dropped on snow, gasping for air.</p><p> </p><p>“Show’s over!” Robb roared, taking a threatening step towards Smalljon Umber. “Get the fuck out of here.” He hissed fiercely when Smalljon made no move to leave.</p><p> </p><p>Joffrey’s gang turned to him, awaiting instructions as their leader continued choking. “Let’s go.” Ramsay ordered; eyes set on Theon. “This isn’t over.” He threatened, nodding at his group to leave. They left slowly, glaring daggers at their rivals as they retreated.</p><p> </p><p>Sandor pushed Robb out of the way, grabbing Joffrey’s arm and pulling him roughly on his feet. “You’re gonna regret this.” Joffrey wheezed as Sandor dragged him away. He glared at Gendry. “You too, bastard! I won’t forget this!”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry scoffed. “Try not to.”</p><p> </p><p>Joffrey growled pathetically, eyes landing on Arya. “You made a big mistake, you little bitch! You will rue-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut the fuck up.” Sandor barked, throwing Joffrey over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.</p><p> </p><p>Arya watched them alertly, her eyes never leaving them as they walked away. Jon placed his hand on her shoulder, making her falter. “You okay, Arya?” He asked concerned.</p><p> </p><p>Arya rolled her eyes. “Of course, I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully, she felt a little uneasy. Dueling Joffrey didn’t scare her. She became scared when Gendry and her brothers joined. She knew Joffrey and his gang dabbled in the dark arts, and the thought of someone she loved getting hurt terrified her. She was glad Gendry and her brothers had her back, but she would never forgive herself if they got hurt protecting her.</p><p> </p><p>Jon breathed out in relief, pulling Arya into a hug. “That was the dumbest shit you’ve ever done, Arya. Never do that again.” Jon whispered in her hair. “No promises.” Arya joked lightly into his robes. Jon chuckled, pulling away. “You’ll be the death of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not if I can help it.” Arya said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Theon paced around them, shooing onlookers away when a high pitch screech cut through the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re so finished Arya!” Sansa squealed, getting on Arya’s face. “You’ve seriously done it this tim-”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa paused in shock when Gendry cut in front of her, wrapping his arm around Arya’s shoulder and pulling her away. He didn’t even have the decency to look at her. He acted as if she wasn’t there, and Sansa felt even more humiliated.</p><p> </p><p>How dare he? Does he not know who she is? How dare that brute dismiss her like...like a commoner?! She’s a Stark, for Salazar’s sake! The audacity!</p><p> </p><p>Jeyne was seething beside Sansa, her eyes locked on Arya as Gendry pulled her into a hug. She had unsuccessfully been trying to get Gendry’s attention since first year but he’s never so much as given her the time of day. Now comes Arya, all unladylike and hideous, and suddenly her crush is all smiles? Giving out <em>hugs</em>? If Jeyne didn’t have enough reasons to hate Arya, she definitely had them now.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa stomped towards Arya, glaring furiously when Gendry pulled her behind him, shielding her.</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you point your wand at my friend?!”  She yelled at Gendry, becoming even more mad when he stared at her blankly. He raised an eyebrow, watching her in amusement as she exploded. Sansa growled; this oaf was not even worth her time.</p><p> </p><p>She whirled on Arya, who clutched at Gendry’s bicep as she stared at her impassibly. “When I tell mother about this-”</p><p> </p><p>Robb jumped in front of Gendry. “When <em>I</em> tell father your little boyfriend pointed his wand at Arya he will lose his head!” Robb shouted. He could not believe Sansa was still defending him.</p><p> </p><p>Theon huffed, pocketing his wand. “So, unless you want daddy Ned to lose his head and forbid you from speaking to that idiot, this dies here.” He said irritably. He was annoyed, and hungry, and terribly sleepy. Theon was ready to go.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyne gasped indignantly, “How dare you speak to her like that? Her father will-”</p><p> </p><p>Robb raised his hand, silencing her. “<em>My</em> father will raise hell, Jeyne. Tell him if you must, but Sansa will suffer the consequences of her friend’s actions.” He glanced at Sansa, completely disappointed. “He might even pull you out of school. Do you really want to see yourself at Ilvermorny? Or Durmstrang? Because you will be punished, and father will not transfer you somewhere you’d enjoy like Beauxbatons.”</p><p> </p><p>Sansa’s eyes widened. Robb had never raised his voice at her before, much less threaten her. She shared a look with Jeyne, completely defeated.</p><p> </p><p>Jeyne glared at Arya as Sansa’s eyes began to fill with tears. “This is all your fault.” She growled at Arya.</p><p> </p><p>“You ruin everything.” Sansa sniffed. She grabbed Jeyne’s hand, and took off running in Joffrey’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry placed his hand on Arya’s shoulder. Her face was indifferent, but he could tell Arya was hurt by her sister’s words. He really hated Sansa Stark.</p><p> </p><p>“I said shoo!” Theon yelled at a group of first years lingering nearby. Arya laughed lightly, turning to Gendry. “I’m fine.” She said, forcing a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry was not convinced, but he wasn’t going to push her. “Later?”</p><p> </p><p>Arya nodded. “Later.”</p><p> </p><p>Someone cleared their throat behind them, making them turn. The boys Arya had just saved, the same boys who had tried to bully her stood sheepishly behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Arya sighed. Forgive and forget, right?</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for having my back.” She said to them. They boys shared a guilty look.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for saving us.” The blonde one muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Also, we’re sorry.” The fat one added.</p><p> </p><p>Gendry huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at them. “You should be. If it were up to me, I’d have let them do away with your asses.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya ignored him, offering the boys a small smile. “No harm done. What are your names?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lommy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hotpie.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya nodded. “I’m Arya. That’s Gendry.”</p><p> </p><p>Hotpie looked down shyly. “We really are sorry.” He said sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>Arya shrugged. “It’s in the past.”</p><p> </p><p>Robb, Jon and Theon watched them in confusion. “What are you-”</p><p> </p><p>“That was quite a show, little lady. You’re very brave.” The boy with the eyepatch said as he approached. “It was an honor to fight by your side.” He praised, offering Arya his hand. “Beric Dondarrion.”</p><p> </p><p>Arya glared, “Took you long enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Beric blinked. “Come again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you waiting for a written invitation or what? I saw you, all of you. You were here from the beginning, watching them get pushed around. You were just a few feet away, doing nothing. Like a bunch of cowards.”</p><p> </p><p>Ned Dayne appeared from behind Beric, “Arya...”</p><p> </p><p>Arya raised her hand. “I’m not finished.” She zeroed on Beric. “What do you call yourself? Your little group, you guys have a name, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>They stared at her mutely. Arya turned to Gendry, “The brotherhood.” Gendry answered, watching the boys wince.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, the brotherhood.” Arya scoffed. “What’s the point of having such a big band of idiots if you’re not going to help those who need you? My father always said there’s strength in numbers. If you lot are going to be around, why not use that strength for good?”</p><p> </p><p>The boys looked completely humiliated as Arya shamed them. She was right, of course. They were a big group, imagine all the good they could do if they looked out for their fellow students?</p><p> </p><p>Beric nodded at Arya, a silent promise that they would never be bystanders again. They would look out for the weak, the small, those who were scared thus not brave enough to speak for themselves. The brotherhood would be a safe place for those who didn’t fit in, and they would be the change Hogwarts so desperately needed.</p><p> </p><p>Arya nodded back. They had fucked up, but Arya was willing to give them a second chance. They’d have to prove themselves, and by the determined look on Beric’s face, she suspected they weren’t going to let their fellow students down again.</p><p> </p><p>“See you around.” Arya muttered, walking back to her belongings. Arya and Gendry gathered their things, taking the blanket from the floor and folding it.</p><p> </p><p>Robb cleared his throat. “Arya...”</p><p> </p><p>Arya groaned, leaving Gendry to finish folding. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Robb’s hands were at his hips. He stared at her disapprovingly, looking exactly like Catelyn. “What were you thinking? That was incredibly reckless-”</p><p> </p><p>“And Stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Theon. And stupid. What-”</p><p> </p><p>Arya flung her bag, smacking Robb. “They were in trouble, Robb. They needed help. Father’s always told us to stand up for what’s right, so that’s what I did.”</p><p> </p><p>She got him there. Robb couldn’t think of a way to scold Arya for doing exactly as she’s been taught. He sighed, “Fine. Next time you decide to start a brawl, at least let us know beforehand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Next time I’m hexing Joffrey’s ass back to King’s Landing.” She grinned, making Gendry and Theon laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Robb glared at her, “You’re impossible!” He cried, trudging back to the castle.</p><p> </p><p>Theon watched him go, “He looks upset. We should follow him before he does something stupid like cry in our dorm.” He said to Jon. Theon turned to Arya, a proud smile on his face. “I, for one, thought you were great.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon sighed, “I mean it, Arya. Never do that again. Not alone.” He pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>Arya glanced at Gendry and smiled. “I wasn’t alone. Gendry had my back.”</p><p> </p><p>Gendry smiled back. “Always.”</p><p> </p><p>Jon shook his head disapprovingly. Arya was wild and she was never going to calm down with a friend like Gendry enabling her. He took Theon’s robe and dragged him after Robb.</p><p> </p><p>“Jon, I’m already behind you, let me go, damn.” Theon huffed, pulling away. Jon ignored him, looking over his shoulder at Arya and Gendry who were already deep in conversation.</p><p> </p><p>Theon watched them too, turning back only when they entered the castle. They walked silently to the Gryffindor Tower, and Jon realized Theon hadn’t said a word the whole way up. Jon turned to Theon as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. He was deep in thought, his eyes narrowing every so often. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Jon asked Theon as they stopped before the portrait.</p><p> </p><p>“Password?” The Fat Lady sang.</p><p> </p><p>Theon blinked, turning to Jon. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re never quiet. What’s on your mind?”</p><p> </p><p>Theon didn’t miss a beat. “Do you think she knows?” He blurted.</p><p> </p><p>“Password?” The Fat Lady repeated.</p><p> </p><p>Jon ignored her. “Do I think who know what?”</p><p> </p><p>Theon opened his mouth to say Arya, when the Fat Lady called rudely.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, lads! Do you want to get in or not?!”</p><p> </p><p>Theon shut his mouth, turning to the Fat Lady. “Flibbertigibbet.” He said. The Fat Lady rolled her eyes. “About time.” She said dramatically, opening the entrance.</p><p> </p><p>They walked into the common room, greeting their housemates as they walked up to their dorm.</p><p> </p><p>“So, do I think who knows what?” Jon asked again as he opened their dorm room.</p><p> </p><p>Robb was laying on his bed, face down. He groaned when they entered, chucking a pillow at them blindly.</p><p> </p><p>Theon hesitated. Robb was in a bad moon and Jon was incredibly protective of Arya. He didn’t want to imagine the reaction his observation of Arya and Gendry would pull out of Jon.</p><p> </p><p>Jon laughed, catching the pillow and throwing himself on his bed. “So?”</p><p> </p><p>Theon shook his head. “Oh, nothing. It’s stupid.” He shrugged, jumping on his own bed.</p><p> </p><p>Jon stared at him for a second before shrugging. He grabbed a book from his nightstand and began reading.</p><p> </p><p>Theon almost chuckled. If he’s the stupid one, what does that make Jon? After what they just witnessed, Theon was amazed Jon wasn’t connecting the dots. He closed the curtains on his four-poster bed and laid down to take a nap.</p><p> </p><p>Theon allowed himself to smile.</p><p> </p><p>Jon Snow really knows nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that's part 3 of the Hogwarts AU Gendrya series!! I hope you enjoyed this.<br/>I still have several scenarios for this series, if you liked this please comment and let me know if you'd read the others parts I have in mind! Thanks for reading!!</p><p>-Cleo &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>